A Senior Year to Remember
by bluebird24
Summary: After a memorable summer, the OTH gang are faced with a dramatic and interesting senior year of high school. Mainly LP with NB and JH.
1. Chapter 1

I was asked a while ago to write a sequel to _A Summer to Remember_ by **Cabot007. **I had considered it but put a hold on it because I didn't really have a good a storyline until the other night when I was trying to write a chapter for _Holding on to the Future_ (rewriting a few things in that one, btw). So anyways, here it is Cabot007!  
If you are new to this story, read _Summer..._ (and leave a review) but everything in this story will pretty much explain itself. Just keep in mind it's LP, JH and NB.  
Also, storylines for this may change as I go along...if you want to see something happen or not...or are confused, just let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing OTH related.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"This is it," Lucas said.

Lucas Scott stood in front of the main doors of Tree Hill High School beside his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. The two of them, holding hands, stared at the building as if they were in awe. Around them, students walked around the small campus. Some were trying to find friends they hadn't seen over the long summer; some were standing in groups talking about their summer; and some, mainly freshmen, were hurrying towards the building.

"What is?" she asked.

"The first day of our last year,"

"Yup. You scared?"

Lucas turned his head towards her, "With you by my side? Not a chance,"

It was senior year; their last year at Tree Hill High. But it was also going to be the best year of their high school careers. They were no longer 'freshmen meat', nor were they the invisible sophomores or juniors – the two years that nobody really paid much attention to. They were seniors – and seniors ruled the school.

So then why did Peyton feel like the only senior who wasn't looking forward to it? Deep down, although she never really told anyone, she knew the answer. Senior year also meant that it would be their last year together. After graduation they would all go their separate ways and start a new life at a new school.

"Come on," Lucas grabbed her hand and started towards the school. Peyton took a deep breath before following. Ready or not, the first day of their final year was beginning.

* * *

To Haley James the first day of school meant getting new text books, seeing her favorite teachers and learning anything and everything she could. It was always her favorite day of the year. No tour or music recognition was going to change that.

With a big smile on her face, Haley opened her locker for the first time that school year. She started to move her belongings into her new 'home' for the year when she heard that familiar voice.

"Fancy meeting you here," Jake said.

The six foot three, clean-shaven boy walked around Haley and stood in front of his locker, which was to the left of hers.

"Hey, Jake," she smiled.

"Can't believe this is it. Our last year,"

"Yeah. It's exciting isn't it?" her voice was filled with enthusiasm, "I mean this is our last year together…it's sad, but then again, we're seniors! We get to deal with college applications, then we get to worry about getting in…and then there's prom and graduation,"

Jake let out a laugh as Haley rambled. He was glad to see that Haley hadn't changed since finishing the tour.

"So, I take that you won't be touring during the school year?"

"Touring, no…but opening for local bands, yes. I talked to my manager and told him I didn't want to miss out on school again, so he pulled some strings and here I am,"

"Good. I'm glad we got to spend the year together. I may need a tutor to catch up," Jake caught her eye and smiled. "…and maybe I can actually get to see you perform this time,"

* * *

"Alright! Look at that," Peyton said excitedly as they approached their lockers, "Sawyer, Scott,"

"Gotta love alphabetical order," he agreed.

"High five," Peyton held her hand up.

Lucas looked at his girlfriend with an odd look, "Um…Peyt, you do know that we are dating?"

"Yeeeah…" she wait for him to continue with his point.

"Well, don't you think we're a little past the high five thing," he glanced at her open palm that was still hanging in the air.

"Oh," she put her hand down, "well what exactly do dating people do then?"

Lucas shrugged and pretended to think, "Oh, I don't know…maybe kiss?"

"Kiss?" she pretended to be unimpressed. "In public? Umm…thanks, but I think I'll pass on that one,"

The curly blonde teen turned her attention to her lock. Her fingers gently spun the dial around in the center of the lock.

"Peyton…"

Lucas stopped what he was going to say when Peyton suddenly turned around. She grabbed the front collar of his blue shirt and pulled him for a kiss.

"Is that what you wanted?" she smirked when they pulled apart.

Lucas was pleasantly surprised, "Ye…yeah," he sputtered out, "Much better then a high five,"

Peyton rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away before letting go of his shirt.

"You should hit the weights," Nathan said as he walked towards the couple, "If a girl can push you over like that, you're gonna get killed on the court,"

"Whatever man," Lucas replied, "Besides, if I get pushed around on the court…" he put his arm around Peyton and joked, "my girlfriend will be there to protect me,"

Nathan laughed. Peyton, on the other hand, didn't find it to be so funny.

"I can't believe this," the three friends looked down the hallway to see Brooke quickly approaching. "The first day of school and it already sucks,"

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"My locker…that's what wrong. I'm stuck in the middle of…no friends land," she pouted, "I mean look at you guys. You're all together. Haley has Jake," Brooke pointed down the hall "…and who do I have?" Brooke paused. "I don't know because I didn't stay long enough to find out,"

"Well then," Nathan stepped closer towards his girlfriend, "it's a good thing that you're my girlfriend. You can move in with me,"

"Really? Wait. You don't think we're moving a little fast?"

"It's normal for him. I mean he proposed to Haley after, what six months?" Lucas joked.

"Funny," Nathan glared at him, "You're just lucky Peyton's here to protect you,"

Nathan softened his eyes as he looked at Brooke, "It's a locker, Brooke, besides you'll be close to us and honestly, I don't mind if it means I can kiss you every morning, between classes and after school,"

"Win – win situation, huh?" she smiled.

He nodded in response. With a squeal and a clap of the hands, Brooke kissed Nathan and accepted his proposal.

Meanwhile, Peyton gave an unsuspecting Lucas a punch on the arm and started to walk away.

* * *

"Ow," Lucas followed, rubbing his right arm, "What was that for?"

Peyton kept walking towards class and didn't bother to look at him, "You're playing basketball?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um…hello? Your HCM," she hissed in a low tone. They were only two people in Tree Hill who knew the truth about Lucas's heart test.

Lucas sighed and pulled Peyton aside. He looked inside a class room and saw that it was empty. Once inside the room, Lucas closed the door, ensuring they had some privacy.

"Peyt, I thought we already discussed this. Lots of athletes play with it. You know that. You were with me when we talked to the doctor, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But I also so you play on the Rivercourt. Luke you could barely keep up with the guys,"

"So, I'm out of shape. I wasn't exactly working out all summer long. Besides it's probably just the medication. It slows me down, but that just means that I have to work harder to compensate. I can do it, Peyt. Don't worry,"

"How can I not?"

"Peyton, I'm not giving up basketball," his voice was firm and his mind was made up.

"I know…just be careful ok?"

"I will,"

* * *

"Some of you guys think that basketball is just a game," Whitey's voice bellowed throughout the gymnasium, "Some of you guys think that it's your life. But I don't give a rat's ass what y'all think as long as y'all think what I think…" his voice softened, "and that is to win the State Championship Does anyone think differently?"

The old coach eyed each one of his players one by one. When no one protested, a wide grin spread across his aged face, "Good…now line up on the baseline!"

* * *

"Some of you girls think cheerleading is just for fun," Brooke Davis paced in front of her squad in a corner by the gym. "Some of you girls even think that it's all about looking good in a short skirt. But you're all wrong,"

The long haired brunette gazed at each girl. "Cheerleading, for the next six months is going to be your life because I want that Sparkle Championship Trophy and if you plan on messing that up for me in anyway get out of my sight now," Her serious face turned into a sweet smile when no one objected her, "Good, now does anyone have any questions? Good, now…"

"Umm…actually I have a question," a red head girl in the back stood up. From the looks of her, Brooke new she was trouble. "How short exactly are the skirts…cause I don't wear cheer bloomers,"

"And you are?" Brooke asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Rachel. Rachel Gatina," she replied with a challenging smirk.

"Well, Rachel, since you're new…I'll give you a warning now. Under no circumstance will you cheer with the team if you are not properly dressed in uniform. That includes cheer bloomers,"

The new girl smirked and muttered under her breath, "We'll see about that,"

With her superman-like ears, Brooke heard her comment. She was about to lash out when…

"LUCAS SCOTT! PICK UP THE PACE NOW!" Whitey's voice echoed throughout the gym.

The girls all turned their heads in time to Lucas, the last one, cross the baseline. He was clearly out of shape as he bent over with his hands on his knees. Lucas breathed furiously, trying to send oxygen in his deprived body.

Since the outburst didn't concern her or her squad, Brooke ordered the girls to a line formation to go over a cheer and continued on with her practice. Although Peyton took her place in line, she kept her attention on Lucas. She watched as she saw Nathan walk up to Lucas as the rest of the team went to grab a basketball. By the look on Nathan's face, she knew Nathan was upset with his brother.

"You better step it up, man. With the competition out there this year, I can't carry the team on my own," Nathan whispered harshly so Whitey wouldn't hear him.

"PEYTON!" Brooke yelled for her attention.

Lucas looked up and caught Peyton's stare before she looked at Brooke.

"Pay attention! You missed the whole routine," Brooke turned her attention to the rest of the girls, "Alright, now from the top again and this time, stop paying attention to your boyfriend,"

"Well who can blame her, he's kinda hot!"

Peyton threw a defensive glare at Rachel. With a smirk, Rachel winked at Peyton, "He is the dark haired one, right? You know the captain?"

Brooke's jaw dropped, "No…that's my boyfriend," she claimed.

"Oops, my bad," she laughed.

Brooke glared at her. Her instincts were right…Rachel Gatina was going to be trouble. Tree Hill High was definitely going to have a senior year they'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the awesome reviews. Loved reading each one and I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. Updates may be a bit slow on my end as I'm getting swamped with school and work but I'll update as fast as I can for you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jake anxiously approached the front steps of Lucas's house. The closer he got to the single white door, the faster his heart began to beat and the sweatier his palms got. He was more nervous now then he was a few days ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"So this is the tutoring center," Jake said in the exact cool tone he had rehearsed just before he entered._

_Haley, seated at her desk and apparently working on some homework, looked up and smiled. "First week of school isn't even over and you're in here already? Doesn't look good for you, Jagielski,"_

_"Well, what if I told you I didn't come looking for help…I came her looking for you,"_

_"Oh, really?" Haley blushed, "umm…pull up a seat then,"_

_"Actually, I have practice soon…I just wanted to ask you something," he said as he approached her._

_"Ok," she put her pen down and gave Jake her undivided attention._

_"I was kinda wondering…" Jake nervously began. "if you would like to have dinner on Friday night…with me, I mean,"_

_Haley's eyes widened with pleasant surprise, "Yeah. Of course, I'd like that,"_

_"Yeah?" Jake beamed._

_"Yeah," she confirmed._

_"Ok…how's 6:30?"_

_"Perfect,"_

_"K, I'll pick you up," Jake smiled as he began to walk backwards towards the door, "You're still staying with Lucas right?"_

_Haley nodded. Ever since she had returned from touring that summer, she had been living with Lucas. The apartment she had shared with Nathan was too expensive for her to rent out on her own. It also comforted Karen knowing that Lucas wasn't alone in the house._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Jake remembered the rush he felt when Haley said yes. It was a rush of relief and excitement all at once. Although he was already a father, Jake didn't have much experience in dating. In fact, Haley was only the third girl he had ever asked out.

As funny as it may seem, Haley had even less experience when it came to dating and yet she had already been married. Jake was the first guy to ask her out since she and Nathan got divorced. They had opted for a divorce rather then an annulment because they did cherish their short time as husband and wife and didn't want to pretend that it didn't exist.

Both Jake and Haley were seated at a table for two at The Promanade, a restaurant down by the beach. They were glancing over the menu when Halley happened to glance up to see Peyton and Lucas walking over.

"Hey, guys!" Peyton greeted, "sorry we're late,"

Jake and Haley exchanged confused glances. Before either could ask what she meant, two waiters were already joining the table beside them to theirs.

"I wasn't sure if you got the message," Peyton said.

"Message?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, the one on the phone about meeting us here for our annual back to school celebration," Peyton sat down beside Haley, "Usually it's just Brooke and I…at some bar…but now that we have more friends, we thought we'd change it up a bit,"

"So Brooke and Nathan are coming too?" Jake asked.

"There's your answer now," Lucas pointed over to the door where his half brother and his girlfriend had just entered.

This was not happening. Jake and Haley's first date that started off without a hitch was quickly coming to a halt as their unsuspecting friends intruded. To make things even stranger, Nathan and Peyton just happened to be Haley and Jake's recent exes.

"Actually, guys…" Jake tried to explain but was cutoff by Brooke.

"Hey, guys! You ready for some fun tonight?"

"What do you got planned, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"You'll see,"

Jake threw Haley and apologetic smile. Haley sighed, but smiled. Their night wasn't going the way they had planned, but they were going to make the best of it.

* * *

Although she loved spending time with her friends, Haley was becoming impatient with them. Every time she tried to talk to Jake for a bit, someone would interrupt. But being the quiet and shy girl that she was, she remained quiet. She figured that after dinner, they would all go their separate ways and then she and Jake would finally be alone.

"So what's going on after dinner, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we thought we'd take you guys down to the pool hall, have some drinks… and take it from there,"

"Umm…we don't have IDs," Nathan pointed out.

Brooke smirked as she dug through her purse, "Never underestimate your girlfriend, boyfriend,"

"Tutorgirl, you still got yours?"

"You mean, Trudy Gill? Actually, I think I left it at home," Haley lied. She knew the card was in her wallet but was looking for an excuse not to go with the gang.

"Oh, don't worry, I think I have the original one here somewhere," Brooke pulled out a stack of cards. She removed the elastic band as her friends all exchanged glances of surprised when they realized they were all fake IDs. After sorting through a few cards, Brooke finally found the ones she needed and then handed Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Haley their fake IDs. "Never leave home unprepared," Brooke added in a chipper voice.

"Right," Haley glared.

"Hey, I still have the other one you gave me," Lucas said but took the ID anyways.

"This one is much better!" Brooke grinned and winked at Peyton.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow when he read his name, "Davis Jefferson?"

"Sawyer Nichols?" Lucas followed.

Peyton let out a hysterical laugh, "Very creative, B. Davis,"

"Thanks, P. Sawyer,"

"What'd you get Jake?" Peyton asked.

Everyone turned to look at Jake.

"Umm…Jake Gilenhal," he said shyly.

"Actually, it's pronounced with a soft 'g'," corrected the ID maker.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"What?"

"Gilenhall…as in Jake Gyllenhaal? Like a bouncer isn't going to notice that,"

Brooke shrugged, "Like a bouncer can read...it's spelt differently,"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how come he gets to use his own name?" complained Nathan.

Brooke shrugged, "He's not dating anyone right now,"

At that moment, Jake caught Haley's eyes. They were quickly filling with anger.

"All right, that's it!" Haley cried.

Concerned and surprised faces turned to look at her.

"I…umm…I have to the ladies room," Haley put on an embarrassed smile. She quickly got up, but not before grabbing Peyton's hand, "Come on, you're coming with me," she said in a hushed tone.

"Alright, I give. What's up?" Peyton wondered as the bathroom door closed behind them.

"What's up?" Haley shrieked, "Oh, I don't know maybe that this is the worst date ever?"

"Date?" Peyton thought for a moment.

Haley crossed her arms, waiting for Peyton to piece it all together. She always knew Peyton was a smart girl.

"Oh, dude!" Peyton smacked herself on the forehead, "You and Jake…'bout time! Why didn't you say anything?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hey friends," Brooke said as she entered the washroom. She walked over to the mirror and started to dig through her purse for her lip gloss. "What's the latest gossip?"

"Haley's on a date,"

Brooke raised a brow as she looked at the girls in the mirror, "Um…no she's not. She's right here with us,"

"Actually, she's here with Jake,"

Brooke's eyes widened, "You and Jagielski? Haley I can't believe you! Why didn't you say anything?" she smacked her arm playfully.

Peyton cackled a laugh as Haley groaned in frustration. She suddenly felt like banging her head against the wall. Peyton put one arm around Haley and the other around Brooke as she walked them out of the girl's room.

"Come on, guys…Brooke, you had a change of plans and want to be alone with Nathan. I'll take care of Lucas and Hales…have fun with Jake,"

* * *

"Well, this was an interesting night to say the least," Jake commented as he walked Haley up the front steps of the house.

"Yeah, who knew our first date would turn into a triple date with our exes," she laughed.

"Man, I know. I still can't believe that. But I had a great time with you,"

"Yeah, me too…with you, I mean,"

They stood in front of the each other, making shy glances at one another, both waiting for the other to make the next move. The crickets chirped as a lone moth flickered around the porch light. Haley waited patiently as Jake nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I should go inside," Haley finally said.

Jake nodded. He let out a half grin as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Goodnight, Haley,"

Haley let a few seconds pass buy, but Jake didn't move any closer. Although she was disappointed the night didn't end with a kiss, she still had a great time with him and still managed to put on a small smile before entering the house.

"Haley?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything Sunday afternoon?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Want to go out again? Just the two of us this time?"

Haley's smiled grew wider. Even though there was no first kiss that night, at least she knew there was a next time. "Yeah, I'd like that,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything OTH related

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

It was Sunday evening and Peyton was sitting up in bed with her back propped up against the antique oak headboard. Her long legs were pulled in so that her sketchbook rested on her thighs. She took the pencil off the page and with the tip of her middle finger, she began smudging the different shades of grey together. As her fingers formed the perfect shadow effect on her paper, her eyes snuck a peek to her right.

"Another boring book?" she asked.

"Why would you say that?" Lucas answered with a question.

"Because for the last ten minutes you've been staring at me,"

Lucas grinned, "Well maybe I just find you more interesting," He put down his book and leaned towards her neck.

"Lucas…" she laughed as he placed gentle kisses along her soft skin. "We're in my dad's bed,"

Ever since Brooke had returned from California, she had been staying in Peyton's room while Peyton moved into her father's room. Brooke's parents were still on the west coast but allowed their daughter to finish her final year of high school at Tree Hill High.

"He's not in here is he?" Lucas asked between kisses.

"No…" His hot breath against her sensitive neck sent tingling sensations throughout her body.

"Good,"

With each kiss, it became harder for her to resist. The softness of his lips nibbling just behind her ear began to send her hormones into overdrive. It was one of her most sensitive spots and he knew it well. When a small moan escaped her lips, she could feel him smile. Peyton finally gave in. She tossed her book and pencil onto the floor. She turned her head and met his lips. Carefully she shifted her body down the bed until she was lying down comfortably. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as he climbed on top of her. Lucas moaned with pleasure as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He pulled away suddenly, "Did you hear something?"

"Um…just you," she laughed.

"No…I thought I heard…never mind,"

"Brooke's out with Nathan and my dad's not coming home for another couple of weeks. So…"

Lucas smiled, feeling stupid for being paranoid but he quickly pushed the feeling aside and continued to kiss his girlfriend. They were too busy in their make out session to notice the approaching footsteps down the hall.

"Peyto…Oh my God!"

The sound of the unexpected voice jolted Peyton up causing her to push Lucas off of her. Caught off guard, Lucas rolled right off the bed and fell with a thud. A wave of relief fell over Peyton when she saw who it was at the doorway. It was an embarrassed Haley and not an angry Larry.

"I'm so sorry," Haley turned red, "I'm just gonna…"

"No, Hales," Peyton called out, "Wait,"

"Ow," Lucas groaned as he rubbed his sore hip that he landed on.

Haley and Peyton looked over at Lucas who was now on his feet. The girls could help but stifle and laugh.

"See, I told you I heard something," Lucas said, "Hey, Hales,"

"Sorry, I didn't know,"  
"It's cool," Peyton waved it off. "So, uhh…what's up?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could talk to you, but I can come back later,"

"No, Lucas was just leaving anyways," Peyton had the feeling that it was time for girl talk. She got up off the bed and stood in front of Lucas.

"I was?" he asked her.

Standing on the tips of her toes she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Yup…sorry dude, time to go,"

"Alright, alright," he kissed her again, "Call me later,"

Peyton nodded. Lucas then collected his belongings off the bed and headed towards the door."You so owe me, Hales," he joked.

"Come on," Peyton sat back down on the bed and motioned Haley to come in, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions,"

"Yeah, anything. Shoot,"

"Umm…when you and Jake…uh went out…how long did you guys wait?" Peyton's eyes grew wide. She was surprised that Haley was asking such a personal question. It wasn't something she expected from the shy girl, but after being friends with Brooke for so many years, talking about sex wasn't exactly new with Peyton, "A couple of weeks, I think,"

"For a first kiss?" Haley said with surprise.

Peyton slowly shook her head. A smile pulled on her lips when realized she had interpreted Haley's question wrong.

"Oh, geez," Haley said with embarrassment when she realized that Peyton was talking about something else.

"Aw, Hales, you don't have to be embarrassed," she put her hand on Haley's shoulder, "We're friends right? We're supposed to talk about stuff like this,"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…I don't know…I guess I'm just not used to talking about stuff like sex," she whispered as if they were talking in public, "I mean my mom told me about the birds and the bees when I was ten but she never said anything about all the emotional, complicated stuff…and then there's Karen, but she's not coming home for another few days…So the only other friend I could talk to is Lucas and well…we just don't talk about this stuff…"

"Well, you can come to me…for anything you need, I'm here,"

"Thanks, Peyton," Peyton nodded, "So what's exactly bothering you?"

"Well, we've been on two dates and he never…we never kissed yet, so I'm wondering if it's….maybe I'm doing something wrong,"

The blonde teenager gave the brunette a sympathetic look, "Haley, you're not doing anything wrong. Jake's a great guy. He's probably just as nervous as you are,"

"You think?"

"Yeah, he really likes you, Hales and he wants to make things work with you. So he's probably just taking things slow,"

"But he didn't with you. I mean you just said that you guys did it after only a couple of weeks,"

"Haley," Peyton scolded, "the only thing wrong you're doing is comparing your relationship to others. What you and Jake have is completely different from what I had with him. Jake and I…we rushed into things way too fast…and maybe we went into it for all the wrong reasons. You know, I was going through a pretty rough time when Lucas called him to come home…and when Jake came home I was just so happy not just because he was back, but because I wasn't alone anymore," Peyton paused, "Jake was there for me and stayed when I asked him to…look, I don't want to lessen or cheapen my time with him because it does mean a lot to me. It really does. But I think we were just both lonely teenagers with the weight of the world on our shoulders. I guess we just wanted to have some fun for a bit and actually feel like teenagers…you know, I really did love him…I still do, but as a friend,"

"Oh," Haley remained quiet for a while, thinking about what Peyton had just told her. "So how long did you and Lucas wait?"

"Haley, what did I just tell you about comparing relationships?"

"Sorry…I just…I don't know what I was thinking. Don't answer," she blushed. Peyton burst out laughing, she loved watching Haley get flustered.

"It's alright…I was just kidding. But if you must know…we haven't slept together yet,"

Haley furrowed a brow, "But, when you guys go out, Lucas doesn't always come home…"

"So you automatically think we're having sex?" Haley covered her face with her hands, "I'm so embarrassed right now. See! This is why I don't like talking about this stuff,"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, "It's ok Haley. Ok, look…we sleep together but we don't sleep, as in have sex, together,"

Peyton suddenly stopped laughing. Her face grew more serious as she looked over at her innocent friend, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"I'm actually kinda scared,"

''Scared of what? Of sleeping with Lucas?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds stupid but I guess it's because I feel like when I rush into things, things just seem to fall apart afterwards. And I don't want to lose anything with Lucas,"

"Well, maybe you should follow your own advice," Haley offered, "what you and Lucas have is something totally different from Nathan and Jake, right?"

"Hey, you're catching on,"

"Well, Brooke doesn't call me Tutor girl for nothing," she joked back.

Peyton laughed then let her mind wander. She smiled at the thought of Lucas. She felt stupid for being scared but at the same time she couldn't help it. Sex in the past for her was about curiosity and fun but when it came to Lucas, things suddenly an unexpectedly changed. Her feelings and emotions changed and that made her feel vulnerable.

"I've known Lucas all my life," Haley continued, "I've never seen him smile so much when he's around you...hell even when you're not there and he's thinking about you…just like what you're doing right now,"

Her grin grew wider as she blushed. Peyton turned away, trying to conceal her blushing cheeks.

"You're so in love with him!"

Biting her bottom lip, trying to hold in her smile, Peyton looked at Haley and nodded her answer without hesitation. "I've never felt this way about a guy before. I mean I have but never for this long...like when I'm with him, I get this warm sensation in the pit of my stomach and it like spreads throughout my body, you know. And then I just get...I don't know nervous and happy at the same time..."

Haley nodded, understanding the feeling. It was very much like how she felt when she's around Jake. "Lucas loves you too, Peyton. Trust me, no matter what happens, he's not going anywhere,"

"Jake isn't either. Take your time and just let yourself fall in love. It's a pretty amazing feeling,"

Haley smiled and decided to follow Peyton's advice.

"You know, I missed this…us talking and hanging out," Peyton commented.

"Yeah me too,"

The two friends sat in the room, thinking about what they had just talked about but the peace and quiet didn't last long. The front door slammed, shaking the entire house. Haley jumped at the sound as she and Peyton exchanged confused faces. The sounds of expensive heels stomping on the stairs, told them that an unhappy Brooke was home. Peyton jumped off the bed with Haley following but they only made it as far as the bedroom doorway when they heard the front door slam again.

"Brooke, come on,'" Nathan yelled as he ran up the stairs, two at a time. 'Will you just listen to me?"

Peyton stood by the doorframe, hidden out of view. She motioned Haley to stand beside her. Instead of getting in the middle of their two friends, Peyton and Haley remained in the room and listened, like Monica, Phoebe and Joey did with Ross and Rachel on an episode of _Friends_.

"I don't want to hear a word you have to say Nathan! The only thing I want to hear right now, is this door slamming in your face!"

With a dramatic push, Brooke slammed her bedroom door shut causing the house to shake again and making Haley jump again. Peyton looked back at Haley and motioned her to follow her. Peyton knew Brooke needed her friends right now and some time away from Nathan who was now pounding on the bedroom door. Peyton also knew that if they didn't get rid of Nathan soon, she'd have to explain all of the broken doors to her father.

* * *

**A/N: ** Thanks for all the great feedback! I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying this one so far. I just have one question for you guys...do you guys want to see some adult storylines thrown in or should I just concentrate on the teens? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome back, Raven's fans!" Mouth McFadden announced to his internet radio audience. "The Ravens are back on the court after taking their last time out. They're down by one with fifteen seconds left in the game. It may be just the first game of the season but it sure feels like the playoffs, ladies and gentlemen,"

On the baseline of the gym, the Raven cheerleaders clapped with their blue and white pom-poms and cheered in unison, "Let's go Ravens!" The bleachers were packed with cheering fans. Most of them clapped along with the girls as the eagerly awaited for the final play of the game to start. Their voices echoed throughout the gym, trying to intimidate the opposing Cougars.

"The Ravens have just gotten their instructions from Coach Durham and are ready to inbound in the ball," Mouth commentated, "Will the last shot go predictably to the red-hot Nathan Scott or will it go the struggling Lucas Scott?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_From behind the arch, wide open Lucas let a shot go, only to have the orange ball bounce off the front of the rim. He was a pitiful 3 for 10 from the field and was well below his scoring average from last season. The rebound landed into the hands of a Cougars' forward. _

"_GET BACK ON DEFENSE!" Whitey yelled at his players from the side of the floor. He shook his head in disgust as the looked up at the scoreboard. His team was trailing by 5 early in the second half. _

_Lucas breathed heavily as he chased after his check who seemed to be running down the court with fresh legs. Lucas glanced back at the Cougars' point guard. He was getting ready to throw a baseball pass down to his open teammate. Swearing under his breath Lucas tried to catch up with his man. But it was no use. Before he knew it, his defender alright had the ball and was now dribbling down towards the Raven's net on a breakaway. _

_Wincing as he tried to get oxygen into his deprived lungs, Lucas slowed down to a jog, completely giving up on the play. Lucky for the team, the other Scott brother didn't. Sprinting past, Lucas, Nathan caught up to the open player as he slowed to make his lay up. Just as he released the shot, Nathan leapt up and pinned the ball against the backboard, preventing the Cougars from getting an easy two. The crowd went wild when they witnessed the amazing block by Nathan. _

_When Nathan turned around with the ball in his hands, he sent a glare towards his brother. Lucas sighed, feeling shame as his brother bailed him out again._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Jagielski on the inbound to Smith. Smith at the point, guarded closely by Johnson of the Cougars," Mouth called the game.

On the strong side of the court, Nathan set a strong pick on Lucas's defender, freeing Lucas up.

"Smith with a quick pass to Lucas. Ten seconds left. Lucas looks to Nathan, but he's doubled teamed. Nathan is still calling for the ball,"

Lucas starts to dribble and fakes a move to the right. As his defender moves back, anticipating for him to drive, but instead, Lucas stepped back and set up for his shot.

"Lucas for the win…" Mouth exclaimed and held on to his breath along with the other 300 people in that gym.

They all watched on in silence as the orange rubber ball arched its way to the round hoop. The clock ticked down from five seconds. At four seconds, the ball bounced high off the front of the rim and into the hands of…

"Jagielski with the rebound…"

Before Jake landed, he put the shot back up in mid air.

"Ravens win! Ravens win!" Mouth shouted into the microphone as the fans went wild with excitement around him. Their deafening roar over powered the sound of the buzzer but it didn't matter. They all knew their team had won the game.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Nathan yelled down the darkened school hallway. 

Lucas stopped in his tracks and groaned. After playing terribly in the first game of the season, dealing with Nathan was the last thing he needed. Slowly he turned around to face his irate brother.

"You call that a game? If that's the way you're going to play all year long, we might as well forfeit the rest of the season! It's bad enough that I have to carry your ass, but now the whole team has to, too?"

"Relax, alright! I had a bad game," Lucas yelled back.

"You've been having more then a bad game, Lucas. You can't even keep up in practice. Do you even care about basketball any more?"

"Of course I care! Look, I want to win just as much as you do. You know that,"

"You could have fooled me..."

"You know what? I don't need this from you. I'm out of here," Lucas stalked off and stormed through the door.

Nathan angrily shook his head as he watched his older brother walk away.

"Maybe you should lay off him and concentrate on your own game,"

Nathan whipped around to see Peyton standing behind him. Her arms were folded across her chest and she didn't look to happy to see him.

"Gee, what a surprise. You're always fighting his battles. Maybe you should suit up instead of him,"

"You know what? Just because you and Brooke are fighting doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else,"

"This has nothing to do with Brooke. It's about your boyfriend not being able to pull his own weight on the court," Nathan spat back.

Her frustrations were beginning to boil over, "Why don't you just grow up, Nate? There are more important things to life. Basketball is just a game,"

"To you and Lucas maybe...you guys have the grades to get into a good school...but for guys like me, basketball is the only way I can get into a good school...so don't just tell me it's just a game,"

Peyton sighed and walked closer to him, "Look, all I'm asking is for you to lay of Lucas. He's doing his best out there..."

"Well, if that's his best…then it's not good enough,"

"And you think you telling him that is going to make him better? He doesn't need this extra pressure…so just back off him before…" Peyton stopped herself before she said too much.

"Before what?"

"Forget it," Peyton started to walk off.

"No, what were you going to say? What do you mean extra pressure?"

Peyton sighed and softened her tone, "All I'm asking is for you to cut Lucas some slack, alright?"

"Peyton, what's going on? If there's something wrong, I need to know. He's my brother,"

The blonde cheerleader scoffed, "No he's not …you treat him like he's just another one of your teammates. All you care about is this stupid team and this stupid game. If he was really your brother then you'd talk to him,"

* * *

"Hey!" Haley greeted Jake with a hug when he finally emerged from the locker room. 

"Hey. I'm glad you came,"

"Are you kidding me? That was an awesome game…and you!" she poked his arm playfully as they walked towards the parking lot, "hit the game winning shot!" Haley hugged his arm and batted her eyes at him, pretending to be an adoring fan, "My hero,"

Jake laughed, "It was luck,"

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes, "Hey, you coming to Nathan's party tonight?"

"Ah…I can't. Jenny's at home with my parents…are you going?"

"Yeah," she sounded disappointed, "I told Brooke I would. She and Nathan are still fighting, but Peyton and I are planning on getting them to talk tonight…and if all goes well, I can go home early,"

"Why don't you stay anyways? Just have some fun,"

"Nah…big parties aren't really my kind of thing you know…especially when you're not there,"

Jake blushed shyly. He never wanted to go to a party so badly before until now, but he knew he had responsibility, namely Jenny, that came first.

"Um…so do you need a ride home?"

Haley shook her head, "No…Brooke is actually making me get ready with her as well…can't leave her side, you know," she said in sarcastic tone.

He could help but laugh. Haley's sarcastic side was cute.

"Haley! There you are," Brooke yelled.

Haley groaned, "See what I mean?"

* * *

Across the parking lot Nathan dumped his gym bag into the trunk of the car. He closed it shut and walked towards the driver's side of the door. 

"Good game, Nate,"

Nathan looked up to see Rachel approaching him.

"Thanks, Rachel,"

"People weren't kidding when they said you were the star of the team,"

Nathan didn't seem to hear what Rachel said. His mind was focused on the brunette girl standing across with parking lot beside Haley and Jake. Rachel didn't have to follow his gaze to know what he was thinking.

"She's still not talking to you?"

"Huh? Oh…" Nathan shook his head.

Rachel shrugged, "Her loss,"

"Um…I should get going," Nathan said awkwardly.

"Hey," she called out, "I didn't mean it like that…I just…I'm sorry if you guys are fighting because of me,"

Nathan shook his head, "What for? We didn't do anything wrong," He gave her one last look before getting into his car.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Thank you," Rachel politely said to Nathan who held the door open for her. _

_He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat at the counter. Earlier that afternoon he had been walking to Karen's café when he spotted a frustrated Rachel standing next to her car. She had gotten a flat tire and had no idea how to change it. From working at Keith's auto body shop for a few months, Nathan had learned how to change a tire and offered to help. Twenty minutes later, the tire was fixed and Rachel graciously offered to buy him lunch. Nathan politely refused but eventually gave in to a cup of coffee when she wouldn't take no for answer. _

"_Hey, mom," Nathan said as Deb came out from the kitchen. _

"_Hi, honey," Deb replied to her son with a surprised look on her face when she saw that a red haired girl was sitting beside him instead of the usual cheery brunette. _

"_Um…this is Rachel. She's new in town. Rachel, this is my mom,"_

"_Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott," Rachel extended her hand across the counter._

_Deb smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too," _

"_I guess I should be thanking you too," Rachel commented. _

"_Oh?" Deb wondered, "And why's that?"_

"_For raising such a upstanding boy…I had a flat tire and Nathan helped me out. He probably saved me a $200 call to CAA," Rachel explained. _

"_Well, I'm glad that somebody is finally giving me some credit," Deb laughed. _

"_Mom!" Nathan exclaimed as he became embarrassed._

"_So what can I get you two?"_

"_Two iced coffees, please," Rachel ordered. _

"_Coming right up," Deb headed towards the coffee maker but turned around when she remembered that Brooke had called earlier, "Oh, hun, Brooke called. She said that she's running a bit late,"_

_Nathan nodded, "Thanks, mom," He had plans that day to meet Brooke for an early dinner.

* * *

_

_As they sipped on their iced coffees, Rachel and Nathan talked and found out that they had a lot in common. They shared the same taste in movies, music and even sports. _

"_No, way you were there?" Nathan excited exclaimed. _

_Rachel nodded, "Yep, three rows behind the Bulls bench. Saw Jordan hit the game winner for the '98 NBA Championships. I even have the scar to prove it," she rolled up her sleeve and showed him a slightly raised vertical line just below her elbow. "That, right there happened right after he hit the shot. Our entire section went nuts and the klutz that I am, slipped a got a nasty gash from the steel steps,"_

"_Ouch,"_

"_Yeah, but it was totally worth it,"_

"_I bet, I mean I'd give anything to see Jordan play in his prime,"_

"_My dad basically did. Paid an arm and a leg for those tickets,"_

_Nathan looked down, "Yeah, my dad used to take me to games,"_

"_Well, I've got tickets for the Bobcats-Cavilers game. If you want them, you can have them. Take your dad,"_

"_Actually, my dad died over the summer," he said somberly._

"_Oh…I'm so sorry," Rachel put her hand on Nathan's to offer some support. _

_Nathan looked up to see where his mom was. He never really talked about his father with her since he had died. In fact, he never really talked about it to anyone. "It's ok. I just…it's weird you know," Nathan lowered his voice. Although Deb was in the kitchen, he wanted to make sure she couldn't hear him, "I mean there are days where I forget he's really gone. Sometimes when I'm on the court…it's like I'm just waiting to hear his voice scream at me," _

_As they continued to talk privately, Brooke Davis, who was running late, finally walked through the door. The sight of her boyfriend sitting a little to close to another girl did not please her at all. She did, however, remain calm as she walked up to them. _

"_Hey, Nathan. Sorry I'm late," Brooke said as coolly as she could but her eyes glared over at Rachel._

"_Hey Brooke," Nathan nervously said. He could tell that him being with Rachel bothered her. _

"_Hi, Brooke. Have fun shopping?" Rachel pleasantly said as she nodded down at Brooke's shopping bags. _

_A fake smile grew across her lips, "Rachel, what a surprise…" Brooke's eyes then fell on Rachel's hand holding Nathan's. The anger in Brooke's eyes grew. Nathan followed her gaze and when he saw that Rachel was still holding his hand, Nathan immediately withdrew it. _

_Brooke scoffed and shook her head. "You know, sorry I interrupted your…your little whatever it is here," _

_Nathan's face fell as he watched Brooke storm off. He continued to sit in his chair trying to figure out what to do._

"_Um…I think you should go after her," Rachel finally said._

"_Sorry…I," Nathan stuttered. _

"_Just go already," Rachel laughed. _

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

**AN:** Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter flowed well, I wrote this one in chunks and then pieced them together. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The four friends had, according to Brooke, arrived 'fashionably' late to Nathan's party and were now making their way through the crowded living room. Every year Nathan threw a season opener party after the Raven's first game. Initially, it was only supposed to be a team party with the cheerleaders but over time, word spread and soon most of Tree Hill High became part of the tradition.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You guys want anything?" Lucas asked the girls politely.

Both Haley and Peyton shook their heads. Brooke, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get some alcohol into her system. As Lucas disappeared from view Brooke started to scan the room.

"Looks like we weren't missed," Brooke angrily said when she finally spotted Nathan across the room.

Nathan was standing with Tim and a couple of other Raven basketball players, all of whom had their attention on Rachel and a couple of other cheerleaders. Nathan looked up and saw Brooke standing with Peyton and Haley. He flashed a smile but Brooke just rolled her eyes and turned around to face her friends.

"I can't believe he's still talking to her," Brooke said.

"What, did you expect him to do? Stand in the corner by himself until we got here?" Peyton asked sarcastically. "Beside, he's not exactly talking to just her,"

"And, it's not like you're talking to him, either," Haley added.

"OK, whose side are you guys on?" Brooke folded her arms across he chest, "Anyways, if he didn't talk to her in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem in the first place,"

"See, look. He's not talking to her," Haley pointed out.

Brooke turned around to see Nathan walk away from the group. She watched him disappear from the room while Rachel remained with the group. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"K, now can you go talk to him?" Haley pleaded.

"Nope, not yet,"

"Brooke!" Peyton pouted. She, like Haley was getting fed up with Brooke's antics.

"What, Peyton!" Brooke yelled in frustration, "I'm sorry but this isn't easy for me, you know. I'm sorry that Nathan and I don't exactly have that perfect relationship you and Lucas. Speaking of Lucas, where the hell is my drink…"

Peyton sighed. She also knew that when it came to trust and love, Brooke had a hard time with it, especially when it came to relationships, "Brooke, Lucas and I are far from perfect, you know that,"

"Well, I don't see you two fighting,"

"Well, maybe you should try talking to him,"

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere and talk about this…in private," Haley quietly suggested as she looked around at the staring partiers.

Peyton gave Haley a quick look. Haley nodded over in the other direction to where Lucas had finally reappeared. Peyton smiled and grabbed Brooke's hand as they followed Haley out of the room. After squeezing through the crowded, Haley finally led them up the stairs to the second floor of the beach house.

"Guys, we're not going to get any privacy up here. Nathan locks the bedroom doors, remember?" Brooke pointed out.

It was true. Before every party, Nathan locked the doors to every room to keep them from getting trashed. The only way to get a room was if you were a friend of Nathan's and asked him for a key.

Peyton took out a key from her pocket and showed Brooke before handing the key over the Haley.

Haley casually took the key as Brooke's eyes widen in surprise.

"P. Sawyer! You asked Nathan for a key and you didn't tell me? Are you and broody…"

Peyton shrugged, "We've talked about it but having a key doesn't mean anything…it's for emergencies," she smiled. "And this is an emergency,"

Haley stopped at the master bedroom door and fiddled with the lock as Peyton distracted Brooke. Haley carefully opened the door, but instead of stepping in, she stepped aside and held the door open. Peyton guided Brooke into the room first. Once the unsuspecting Brooke entered the room alone, Haley shut the door in a hurry.

Peyton and Haley exchanged smiles. Peyton looked down at the door knob. Instead of the seeing a slot for the key, there was a turning lock in the middle of the knob. Haley turned the lock on the knob, just before Brooke tried to open the door from the other side.

"Peyton Sawyer! Haley James!" Brooke yelled as she pounded angrily on the bedroom door, "You two better wipe those smart aleck smirks off your faces and open this door right now!"

Brooke realized that she was now locked in the dark room. She had no idea what was going on, but she wasn't impressed, "This isn't funny!"

The dark room suddenly seemed to light up on its own. A little freaked out, Brooke stopped pounding on the door and slowly turned around. Standing on the other side of the room, beside the bedside lamp, was Nathan. The brunette girl cursed her friends for setting her up.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my locksmith boyfriend," Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. She stepped back a bit when she felt something hard against her hip. "Lucas Scott…is that a screwdriver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" 

Lucas chuckled as he pulled the screwdriver that he used to reverse the locks of the bedroom door out of his jean pocket, "Well, now I'm just…,"

"UGH…gag me now," Haley said from behind, "Would it kill you guys to save the cheesy flirting for _after _you drop me off?"

* * *

"Let me out of this room right now, Nathan," Brooke demanded angrily. 

"Not until you listen to what I have to say,"

"You can't keep me here against my own will…it's kidnapping!" she yelled with a straight face.

"Well, if that's what I have to do to get you to listen to me, then fine. Call the cops," he dared.

As stubborn as she was, Brooke pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and started to dial. Nathan quickly crossed the room and took the phone from her hands.

"Nathan!" she protested.

"Would you stop playing these stupid games with me? I thought we agreed we wouldn't go there!" he yelled for her attention.

"Well, we wouldn't have to go there if you didn't flirt with Rachel," she spat back.

"What! I wasn't flirting with Rachel. We were talking, Brooke,"

"Yeah, well, the last time I checked, talking didn't involve hand holding," she angrily pointed out.

Nathan sighed and calmed down, "It didn't mean anything, Brooke. Rachel's nothing more than just a friend. That's it. All we did was talk…and if you're looking for an apology for that…then you're not going to find one here. I can't apologize for something I didn't do,"

Brooke was surprised.

"I know that this wasn't something you were hoping to hear, but it's the truth, Brooke. And I can tell you over and over but if you don't want to listen…then here," Nathan handed her the key for the lock, "But I'm hoping that you will stay so that we can put this…misunderstanding behind us,"

* * *

Lucas and Peyton waved at the boy sitting on his front porch as he strummed lightly on his acoustic guitar. After getting out of the black mercury, Haley said goodbye to her friends as Peyton drove away. Haley smiled as she made her way up the walkway towards Jake and Jenny. 

"I take that you got Brooke and Nathan back together," Jake said.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. We locked them in a room and left," She sat down beside him and looked in on Jenny who was sitting in her carrier.

"You what?"

Haley laughed, "Peyton's idea…I just went a long cause I knew it'd get me out of the party faster,"

"Well, I'm glad you got out of the party,"

"Yeah?"

Jake nodded and handed Haley his guitar, "Because now, Jenny and I can get our own private concert,"

* * *

Brooke stared at the key and then back at Nathan. She bit her bottom lip as she debated her next move. There were still questions in the back of her mind; why did Rachel have her hand over his? Why did they look so close and secretive? What were they talking about? 

"Brooke, if I wanted to be with Rachel or any other girl, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have tried all week chasing after you just to talk to you,"

"I know, I know…" she pushed her questions aside and started to open up, "it's just that seeing you with her…another girl so close like that. It just scares me. I'm scared that you'll…"

"There's nothing to be scared of," he reassured her, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. You just have to trust me, Brooke,"

Brooke nodded her head, "I do. I'm sorry,"

Nathan shook his head and smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry for…just next time, promise me you'll talk to me before you shut me out?"

"Does that mean we won't be locked in a room anymore?"

"Umm…we were never locked in…I have the key," he pointed out.

Brooke grinned as she took the key from his hand. She threw it across the room. Both of them lost sight of the key. Nathan laughed as she shrugged, "Not anymore,"

* * *

Haley sat patiently on the front steps for Jake to come back outside. With the night air getting cooler, Jake decided to bring Jenny in the house. Haley leaned her head against the wooden post as she looked up at the stars. She was deep in thought and didn't realize that Jake had come back outside until she felt the warmth of a blanket being wrapped around her. 

"Oh, hey," she smiled up at him.

"Thought you looked cold," Jake said as he sat down beside her.

"Thanks," she smiled, "How about you? Are you cold?"

Jake shrugged, "A bit,"

Haley opened her arm and wrapped the blanket around him. He smiled as he scooted towards her as they huddled together under the blanket. Haley looked back up at the sky but Jake kept his eyes on her. His eyes wandered slowly from her forehead, to her eyes, to the tip of her nose, and right down to the curves of her soft, glossy lips. He continued to stare at her as if he was trying to memorize each of her unique features.

When Haley turned to face him, she caught his gaze and smiled shyly. She could feel herself blush and hoped that her cheeks weren't turning red. That thought didn't last long as she suddenly felt her self being drawn towards him. Jake had gently cupped the right side of her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who left a review! Sorry for the lateness in getting this chapter up and for the lack of LP in this chapter, but that's b/c most of the upcoming chapters will be centered on them. Right now I'm just building up JH and NB's relationships. I hope the NB scenes were ok. I kinda find them hard to write. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just a quick update, setting up what's to come...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked into Lucas's bedroom.

Lucas spun slowly in his computer chair as he watched her plop down on to his bed. Peyton started rummaging through her messenger bag.

"No kiss hello?" he complained from his chair.

Peyton seemed to ignore his request as she tossed him the white bag that she had pulled out from her bag, "We have a problem,"

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hi, Peyton,"_

"_Hey, Mary," Peyton greeted the pharmacist. _

_As Peyton dug for her wallet in her bag, Mary rifled through the neatly ordered white bags that were kept in drawer behind the counter. Every month since the summer, Peyton picked up Lucas's HCM medication when he didn't have enough money at the time. When he was finally able to pay her back, Peyton still continued to pick up the medication to ward off any suspicion that Lucas had an ailment. _

_Peyton handed Mary over her credit card. She made the usual small talk with the local pharmacist as they waited for the receipt slip to print up. _

_"So how does Kevin like college so far?" Peyton asked of Mary's son, who was a year older than she was. _

_"He's really enjoying it so far. I still can't believe he's in college already. You kids just grow up so fast,"_

_"Yeah, it's kind of scary, you know...just the thought of college...I mean leaving all your friends, your home…"_

_Their conversation was interrupted by an unexpected 'beep' from the credit card machine. Mary smiled and looked over at the receipt that was being printed. She ripped the white paper from the printer and showed the slip to Peyton. _

_"Sorry, Peyton. But your card didn't go through this time,"_

_"That's weird...I paid the bill on time. The account should be clear..."_

_"Here, take this one,"_

_Peyton spun around to see Nathan offering his card to Mary. Her face filled with surprise and panic. "Oh, no. Nathan it's ok. Really. It's too much. I'll just go to the bank and straighten..."_

_"Peyton, relax. You can pay me back later,"_

_Before she could protest any further, Mary was already swiping the card. Peyton's eyes then fell on the white bag with Lucas's name written on the tag that was stapled to it. Quickly, Peyton picked up the package and shoved it into her green messenger bag. She didn't dare look back up at Nathan. _

_"You really didn't have to do this, Nathan,"_

_"It's ok. Plus I kinda wanted to talk to you...about the other night,"_

_Peyton nodded as Nathan signed the slip. With a polite smile, Nathan handed Mary back the slip and pen. They waited in silence as Mary stapled the store receipt to the credit card receipt. _

_"Here you go," Mary handed the receipts to Nathan. _

_"Thanks," he politely said as he stuffed the receipts into his wallet._

_"Thanks, Mary," Peyton waved._

_"Bye kids,"_

_Outside the store, Nathan walked Peyton to her car. He noticed that she had been unusually quiet since they left the store. "Peyton?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is everything ok?"_

_"uh, yeah, why?"_

_"Look, I don't mean to pry, but that medication was kind of expensive, so I figured...maybe it was for something serious,"_

_If members of the Academy Awards were watching Peyton's nonchalant behavior, she would have won an Oscar for her performance. She let out a small laugh and looked up at the concerned boy. "It's nothing, Nathan...but if you really want to know, it's umm… birth control pills,"_

_"Oh," Nathan started to turn red, "Sorry...I didn't...those are pretty expensive,"_

_She didn't know exactly what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind, "Oh...um...well when you buy them in bulk..."_

_"OK...what you and Lucas do is none of my business…I'm just gonna stop asking questions now,"_

_Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Although she hated lying, she knew Nathan wouldn't question her any further. It was amusing that she had embarrassed Nathan. "So, anyways...what'd you want to talk about?"_

_"Oh, um...I just wanted to apologize and say thanks for helping with Brooke the other night,"_

_Peyton nodded as she waited for him to continue. _

_"I'm sorry for going off on you like that...and to Lucas. I was having a bad a week. And you were right...I was just making things worse for Lucas and the team. Instead of yelling at them I should be supporting them and helping them,"_

_"Good,"_

_Nathan smiled, "So you forgive me?"_

_"You gonna cut Lucas some slack?"_

_Nathan rolled his eyes, "Yes...as long as he doesn't suck anymore,"_

_"Nathan," Peyton said sternly. _

_"Kidding, alright? I'll lay off the guy a bit. And I figure maybe I'd ask him if he wanted to train together," Nathan shrugged, "He is my brother after all. I should get to know him more,"_

_Peyton smiled, "Alright, apology accepted,"_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Lucas stood up from his chair and scratched his head, "Nate doesn't know, does he?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"My dad is coming home,"

Lucas was confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"He cut off my credit card. Lucas, he's coming home because he thinks there's something wrong with me. He wants to know why I've been spending over two hundred dollars at the pharmacy every month!" her voice was filled with panic.

"But you've been paying it off with the money I've been giving you, right?"

"Yeah, but my dad still sees the bill,"

"Oh," Lucas sat down beside her.

"Lucas, can't we just at least tell my dad?"

"No," he replied without hesitation.

"Lucas…"

"I'm sorry, Peyt, but he knows my mom and I know he'd tell her," he thought for a moment and took her hand in his, hoping it would calm her down, "We'll figure something out, alright?"

"Ok," she believed him, "But what are we going to do with the medication? You don't have enough to pay for it every month,"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it," he assured her.

Peyton looked at Lucas. There was something that bothered her. Why wasn't he worried about not being able to afford his medication on his own? Maybe he had a plan worked out already or maybe there was something that he wasn't telling her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The cheerleader's practice was cancelled that day due to some student council work that Brooke needed to get done. The 'Safe Rides' program she initiated last semester was in need of recruiting more drivers. So, as captain of her squad, she abused her authority a bit and ordered the girls to help recruit drivers.

The boys, on the other hand, weren't so lucky; their practice still went on business as usual in the hot and humid Durham Field House. With the first big tournament of the season quickly approaching, Whitey's team couldn't afford to skip practice.

After Whitey blew his whistle for the last time that day, the tired boys gathered up their gear and quickly left the gym. The gym had been empty for fifteen minutes now. The weight room, however, still had two remaining athletes. They were sitting on the bench, talking quietly and seemed to be lost in a deep in conversation.

"I'm glad you can talk to me about this," Rachel said sincerely.

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah. I don't know why I can't talk to Brooke or any of my friends about this. I just don't think they'd understand,"

"Well, to be honest, I don't think you're giving them enough credit, but I'm here for you, Nate,"

"Thanks, Rach," he smiled at her.

"Anytime," she broke the eye contact between them and unzipped her school bag. She pulled out her day planner and a pen and began scribbling down something. A few seconds later she ripped out the page and handed it over to Nathan.

"My new cell number. Anytime you need to talk, just give me a call,"

Just as Nathan was taking the number, Lucas walked into the weight room. Both Nathan and Rachel looked up at the surprised boy. Without a beat, Rachel smiled at Lucas.

"Hey Lucas. I've been watching you lately,"

Lucas's eyes widened as he stood awkwardly at the doorway. He still didn't say a word.

"You've been playing awesome out there," she finished saying.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," Lucas blushed a bit.

"but you need to follow through more on your shot," Something outside the room caught Rachel's eye, "There's Bevin,"

The boys looked out the doorway and into the gym, where the red head was looking.

"She's my ride home. I'll see you boys later,"

Lucas followed Rachel out of the room with his eyes. He then looked questioningly at his younger brother who was tucking the piece of paper into his wallet.

"Dude, did Rachel just give you her number?"

"What's the big deal? We talk. We're just friends,"

"Nothing," Lucas said defensively, "I just didn't know you were still hanging out with her…Does Brooke know?"

"Look, don't go all girly on me, Luke. Brooke knows how I feel about her and she knows at the end of the day, it's her I think about, not Rachel or any other girl. Besides, I don't see what the big deal is with me talking to a friend who just happens to be a girl…I mean do I question your relationship with Haley?"

"Alright, fine, but just as long as…"

"I'm not going to hurt Brooke," Nathan assured him and now wanted to change the subject, "So, player of the week, huh?"

"Yup," a smile finally spread across Lucas's face.

"Yeah, it should have been mine again though. If it weren't for me training your scrawny ass, you'd still be huffing and puffing down the court," he joked.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously in your voice?"

Nathan extended his hand with a smile and congratulated him before walking over to the bench press. For the past month and a half, Nathan and Lucas worked out together before school and after practice. Although their brotherly bond still wasn't strong, they were at least working on it.

"Hey, I've gotten enough player of the weeks. I can spare a few here and there. Besides, you really deserved this one. You had a good game against the Hawks the other night,"

Nathan finished putting the weights on the bar. He laid down on the bench, under the bar. He took a deep breath before lifting the weighted bar off its hold. Lucas stood behind him, spotting him as he did his reps.

"But don't think…" Nathan's voice strained as chest and arms began tire as he neared his final reps, "that you can start slacking off now,"

Lucas guided the bar back to its rests. "I'm not slacking off,"

"No?" Nathan sat up and looked over his shoulder, "You missed two morning runs and an after school practice,"

"So I missed a few workouts with you, big deal. I'm still getting it done on the court," he shrugged it off.

"For now…but what's going to happen when we play tougher teams. Like in the East Coast Classics? Or what about college ball? You want to play for a good team next year, you have to start preparing now,"

The last comment reminded Lucas of something Dan would say to Nathan. Throughout his whole life, Dan influenced and probably planned Nathan's entire basketball career. He was always thinking of the big picture for Nathan and tried to teach his son how to get there no matter whom or what stood in his way. Playing hard day in and day out was drilled into Nathan's head ever since he could walk. And now it seemed that Nathan was drilling it into Lucas's head.

"You're right," Lucas agreed.

"I know I'm right. Look, we have a good team this year. Any one of our bench players is more then capable of taking your spot. So if you want to keep playing, you're going to have to push yourself more,"

Nathan laid back down on the bench and gripped the bar again.

"Alright, I get it…No more skipping workouts," Lucas finally said.

* * *

Before heading over to Lucas's house, Peyton stopped by the drug store to pick up his medication. Larry had unblocked her credit card when he came home a couple of months ago. Peyton had partly told the truth to her worried father. She told him that she was buying the medication for a friend who couldn't afford it every month and was ashamed to go to their parents. Of course Larry didn't like Peyton getting financially involved or with someone else's medical problem, so he initially refused to give back her credit card privileges.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Dad, I swear they're paying every cent back. Look at the bills…they're paid at the end of every month," Peyton pointed out desperately. _

"_I'm sorry, Peyton. Look, I love you and I love that you're looking out for your friends, but you can't get involved with this. It's your friend's responsibility to go to their parents for help…don't you think their parents have a right to know?"_

"_Yes," she said quietly, "But dad their parents aren't even in town," At least that statement was true. Karen wasn't yet back in town. _

_Larry sighed and looked at his little girl. Karen wasn't the parent he had in mind, "Is Brooke ok?"_

_Peyton looked stunned, "umm…yeah, she um…" _

_The wheels in her head began to turn, "Dad, she's embarrassed about it. And if her parents find out they'll make her back to California," _

_Peyton lied. She was lying to her father. It was something she never did and she was beginning to feel the guilt pour over her. _

"_How serious is it?" Larry was concerned. Brooke was always around for Peyton when he wasn't and when he was around, Brooke was still there. She was just like another daughter. _

"_It's not…" she said quickly, "the doctors have it under control now. She just needs the medication for a few more months,"_

_He skeptically looked at his daughter before he answered, "Alright, a few more months but then that's it,"_

**End Flashback

* * *

**  
A few more months was all they had but it was better then nothing. With that month's medication hidden in her coat pocket, Peyton knocked at the front door of Lucas's house.

"Hi, Peyton," Karen greeted with pleasant surprise when she opened the door.

"Hey, Karen," Peyton hugged her, "Is Lucas home?"

"Not yet. I think he said something about working out with Nathan after practice,"

"Oh, right. Brooke cancelled practice and had me running some errands for the 'Safe Rides' program. I just completely forgot Lucas wouldn't be home till later,"

"That's ok. Well, I'm just on my way out to the café now. But you can wait here if you want," Karen smiled.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Karen,"

As Karen left to work, Peyton made her way to Lucas's room. Although she knew Karen had left, Peyton still closed the bedroom door before she made her way to his closet. She picked up the old gym bag that was filled with old books, something Karen would never touch.

Kneeling in front of the bag, Peyton unzipped it and took out the tin box that was hidden between the books. It was Lucas's secret hiding place for his daily HCM medication. She snapped the box open. The expression in her face lit up with surprise and then quickly filled with confusion when she saw the contents of the box. The box contained two pill bottles, both of them still full and untouched.

* * *

**A/N:** Things are certainly going to build up between LP and once it happens, it'll probably be the main storyline...just how they handle/react to things. With the other couples, I never intended on a BNR triangle (I was thinking of using Rachel differently) but now I'm leaning towards it. And as for JH, things are looking good for them so far...  
Thanks to everyone who checked the story out and left a review. The feedback really helps let me know what works and what doesn't.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Her large walk-in closet that held her prized album collection and her mp3 filled computer was the one place in her room Brooke wasn't allowed to touch. It was the one thing that remained Peyton's. It was her sanctuary. Her one place she could go to when she needed to be alone.

Peyton had burrowed herself in the tiny room all weekend long. She didn't answer her phone or even log onto her IM account. Her webcam also remained off. It was all in attempt to avoid Lucas. All weekend long she tried to understand why he would do something so naïve and for the life of her, she still couldn't understand.

When Lucas entered the room, he knocked softly on the door. Peyton didn't look up. He stepped forward and noticed that she had her earphones in. He smiled as he drew near the girl who seemed to be lost in a deep thought, staring at a blank sketchpad.

It wasn't until she felt his strong arms wrap around her body when she finally came too. She didn't flinch or move at the touch, but she did blink back to reality.

"Hey," he whispered in a soft voice.

No reply. Not even a glance back.

Lucas sighed and removed her earphones. "Hey," he said again, "Something tells me you're upset,"

Peyton put down her sketchpad and pencil on the table. He let go of her and leaned back enough to spin her around to face him. When she faced him, she saw him down on his knees. They were now at eye level.

Lucas couldn't help but smile. The last time he saw her brooding glare was last year when she was dating Nathan and Lucas was just pining for her.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

Peyton looked away to her right. All Lucas did was spin her chair a bit to the left to meet her gaze again – the perks of having a spinning chair.

"Look, I don't blame you," he confessed, "which is why I'm here. I know I've been spending a lot of time with Nathan, training and stuff…we haven't actually had time to ourselves. So…I thought we could spend the day together,"

"Lucas…" Peyton hesitated. Although she wanted to spend the day with him, she also needed to talk to him.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, "I've got the whole day planned already. It's going to be fun. I promise,"

Before she could protest again, Lucas was leading her out of the room. It was true, they hadn't had spent much time together in a long time or had any fun for that matter. The talk could wait, she decided and excitedly quickened her pace to keep up with her boyfriend.

* * *

Since Peyton had a strict, 'no boys, even Nathan, allowed' in her room, Brooke was spending the day with Nathan at his house. They were in the living room watching a movie on TV. Brooke was laying on the couch with her head resting on Nathan's lap, who was sitting up.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. Brooke had been staring up at Nathan for the past minute or so. He seemed to be lost in a deep thought.

"Huh?" he said, "Oh, nothing,"

"You sure? Cause your eyebrow kinda does this thing," she imitated him, "when you're thinking,"

"Does not…"

"Does too. I should know. You do it all the time," she said quietly.

"Brooke…"

"Why don't you ever want to talk to me about it?"

"About what?"

Brooke sat up, "Look, I know you talk to Rachel…I I'm ok with it. But it hurts knowing that you can talk to her and not me. I mean I'm your girlfriend,"

"Look, I don't talk to Rachel about everything. There are just somethings that I need to figure out on my own, you know. Besides, I don't want to bring you all down with my mess either. I need something in my life that brightens my day and just being with you does just that,"

Brooke let out a small smile, but it still wasn't good enough, "But I want to do more for you, Nate. This thing…whatever is bothering you is a part of you and I want to be a part of that. I want to help you,"

One of the things he loved about Brooke was her compassion for others. "You're cute you know that," he kissed the top of her head.

Cute. Was that all she was to him? Was he only in the relationship because of physical benefits?

"I got to go," Brooke said suddenly

Before he could stop her, she was already out the door. He was confused by her reaction. Was it something he said? Nathan sat there on his bed for a few minutes trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Finally, he gave up and decided that maybe he needed a female's perspective. He reached over to his nightstand for his wallet and took out all of the papers that were stuffed inside. Nathan hadn't cleaned out his wallet in months and began sorting through the old receipts for a phone number.

* * *

"Alright, so if you take the derivative of the equation given, you'll get the equation for velocity. Then take the second derivative to find the acceleration," Haley explained.

Jake was impressed with Haley. "Wow,"

"What? Sorry, was I going to fast?"

"Umm…a little," he admitted.

"Ok, first take the derivative…" she began to explain again but stopped when she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the books. His eyes were fixed on her.

"What?" she laughed nervously.

"Nothing…you're just amazing you know,"

"I am not," she blushed.

"Yeah, you are. You're smart…I mean you took calculus when you were a sophomore,"

"Yeah, well," she shrugged, "before becoming a rock star, I had a lot of time on my hands,"

Jake laughed, "See not only are you amazing and smart…you're a rock star…a beautiful rock star,"

"Ok, well if I'm so amazing…then you're amazing too,"

"I am, am I?"

"Well, yeah," she smirked, "by association, of course,"

"Aww…my girlfriend makes me amazing," he joked.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. They had been dating for about month but never really discussed their 'official' status as a couple.

"What?" Jake wondered when he caught her look.

"You just called me your…girlfriend,"

"Well, um…you are," Jake quietly said, "Aren't you?"

Haley grinned happily. "Yeah…I am,"

Jake returned a smile, "Good," He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey, hot stuff,"

Peyton looked up to see Tim Smith approaching her, "Hey, Tim," she said unenthusiastically.

"So what are you doing out her all by your lonesome?" he sat down beside her on the bench.

"I'm waiting for Brooke," Peyton slid a bit over away from Tim who sat a bit too close to her.

"So how's your main squeeze? Your man? Your…"

"Tim," she cut him off before he could annoy her any further, "Lucas is fine. He just left actually to help his mom close the café,"

"So he's feeling better…must be after getting a dose of _Peyton love_," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Lucky for him, Peyton ignored his last comment. Her eyes narrowed with concern

"What do you mean feeling better?"

"Friday…after practice. I saw him in the locker room. He was pale and looked like he was going to kick it…you know like…"

"Yeah…um, did anyone else see?" Peyton was hoping that Nathan or even Whitey had seen him.

"Nah…just me. Told me to keep it on the down-low, you know," he whispered, "But I figured since you were his girl and all…you'd be all caught up in his business,"

"Yeah, you would think," she muttered to herself.

"Aw…don't worry, sweet thang. If anything happens to your man, the Tim-man here will save him,"

"Tim," Peyton removed his arm from around her shoulders, but she still kept her focus on the important matter, "um…can you do me a favor? Don't tell Lucas you told me all this,"

"It'll be our little secret," he winked at her.

"Thanks," Peyton stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey, what about Brooke?"

"Tell her I'll see her at home,"

Tim slowly nodded his head, "Score! Two hot cheerleaders in one night. The Tim-man is back in the game,"

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school...unfortunately exams are coming up which means updates will be very slow and probably non-existant for the next few weeks. But I will finish this story and the other fic I have up now. This story is far from over...It's going to follow the OTH crew all the way to grad. Anyways, I took a break from studying to write a quick update for all those wondering. I know this story it probably slow moving, but I promise things that happened in this chapter and the previous ones will all fall together shortly. Thanks for reading and leaving the reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In his thirty –five years in coaching, Whitey Durham was just never late for practice. The same was expected from all his athletes – be ready and warmed up by 3 o'clock sharp. Anyone showing up even a second past the hour owed the coach laps around the gym until Whitey told them they could stop.

"Hey, it's 3:10…should we start practice without Whitey?" Lucas asked his brother and co-captain.

Nathan looked a Lucas carefully. Usually it would have been Nathan, the more serious player of the two, to take initiative when Whitey wasn't around.

"Umm…why don't we sit,"

Lucas gave Nathan a confused look.

"Team meeting first? Like how Whitey starts practice," Nathan answered quickly.

Lucas nodded then turned to the rest of the guys who were shooting around and warming up. "Alright guys," he yelled, "On the bleachers,"

Nathan and Lucas stood in front of the rest of the team who were all grouped together on the wooden bleachers. All eyes were on Nathan, waiting for instructions. Just as Nathan was about to speak, the boys' locker room door opened. Whitey leaned his head out the door.

"SCOTT!" he yelled. His eyes narrowed in on to Lucas, "I'd like to speak with you in my office. The rest of you boys…scrimmage – blues versus whites,"

Lucas looked over at Nathan, wondering what was going on. Nathan avoided eye contact and walked back onto the court with the rest of the team. The blonde haired boy shrugged his shoulders and jogged over to the locker room to meet his fate.

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled, "You're supposed to be following my lead. Not Lucas's," 

"Well, who can blame her?" Rachel said to herself, which garnered a glare from Brooke who was the only one who seemed to hear her.

Peyton was too caught up with her own concerns to hear or see anything else that was going on. She couldn't help it and was worried about what happening behind the door Lucas just disappeared behind. Nathan glanced back over at her as he was walked towards the backcourt. Even from afar, he could see the worry in her eyes and that made two of them.

* * *

No more then two minutes later, the boys' locker room swung open again – this time more violently. A loud thud echoed as the door made contact with the metal stopper that was screwed into the ground. Every basketball player and cheerleader looked over. The gym fell silent. They watched with confused faces as Lucas emerged with an angry scowl on his face. His strides were long and quick as he made his way across the gym floor. He didn't even cast a glance back or make any eye contact with anyone. His focus was on the exiting door, which he shoved open with a loud bang. Without hesitation, Peyton dropped her blue and white pom-poms and ran out after him.

* * *

He had heard her call his name, but he didn't acknowledge her. Lucas didn't want to deal with her now but didn't have the choice when she finally caught up with him in the parking lot. 

"Get out of my way, Peyton," Lucas warned. His eyes were glazed over with anger and a hostility that scared her.

"Lucas, calm down. Please,"

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Whitey just threw me off the team!"

Peyton wasn't exactly shocked to hear the news. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"You don't look surprised do you?"

"Luke…"

"You're the only other person who knew…" He glared at her, "You told him, didn't you?"

Peyton's mouth opened, then closed quickly. She couldn't find any words to say. Fear enveloped her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was guilty and was now bracing herself for what was about to happen.

"How could you do this to me, Peyton?" he yelled at her, "I trusted you! How could you go behind my back and tell him? You know what…forget it. I don't want to hear it. I can't even look at you right now,"

A tear escaped as Lucas strode past her without a second look back at her. She quickly wiped it away as she turned to watch him walk away.

"Lucas, wait!"

Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned around. Peyton turned around as well. Both of them were confused and surprised to see Nathan standing there.

"Luke, it wasn't Peyton. It was me," Nathan said.

"Nathan…" Peyton started but Nathan cut her off.

"I told Whitey this morning about your heart condition,"

"You what?" Lucas yelled. He walked back towards his brother, "I can't believe this…wait, how did you even know?"

Nathan handed him over a white piece of paper. Lucas snatched it from his hand.

"I was looking through my wallet yesterday and I found the receipt from the pharmacy. I remember Peyton telling me it was for her birth control pills but when I read the name of the drug…it's the same thing dad was taking for his HCM,"

Lucas crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. "If you knew, then you should have come to me. You had to no right to do this! But maybe this is what you wanted after all…"

"What?" Nathan questioned in disbelief.

"Kind of a coincidence that when I start getting all the attention off the court – you use the first thing you get your hands on to throw me off the team,"

"You think I did this for the praise and attention? Lucas you're my brother. Your life is more important to me then some stupid game,"

"Yeah, whatever…you know, I'd expect something like this from Dan – get the competition out of the way so you can bask in all the glory,"

Nathan shoved Lucas, "You leave him out of it!"

"Why? You know it's true," Lucas shoved back. "Like father like son…"

Nathan balled his hand into a fist. He was nothing like his father. His fist was ready to strike, but something stopped him.

"Stop it!" Peyton intervened and stepped between the two. She was beginning to get scared being caught in the middle of another Scott brother brawl.

Nathan looked at Peyton and saw her fear. He also knew the Lucas was upset and was more irrational of the two. Respectfully the younger Scott stepped back but continued with what he had to say, "You know what? You did this on your own, Luke. So if there's anyone to blame, it's yourself…not me and certainly not Peyton. It's all you, bro,"

"No," Lucas shook his head, "No, we're not 'bros'…we're not brothers. We're not even friends. You are nothing to me," He turned and walked away again.

Nathan looked at him in disbelief. He knew Lucas would have been upset, but to disown him just like that caught him off guard. Nathan blinked back his tears.

Peyton, on the other hand, couldn't hold them in any longer. Peyton never imagined that things would escalade into another fight between them. She stood there, once again caught between the two boys. Part of her wanted to go after Lucas but the other part of her needed to talk to Nathan. She needed to know why Nathan did what he had just done.

She wiped the fallen tears away, "You knew I told Whitey, didn't you?" she asked Nathan quietly, "That's why you came out here and told him you did it. But how did you know?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Forty-five minutes before the first school bell, Nathan pulled into the parking lot. With the exception of the school's faculty, the school was normally empty that time of day. Not even the keeners would show up this early and it was the prime time for Nathan to do what he needed to do. But to his surprise, Nathan spotted the familiar black mercury car with the red leather seats parked in its usual spot. He didn't think anything peculiar about it but did make a mental note to himself to swing by the art room to see if Peyton wanted to join him for breakfast in the cafeteria before class._

_When Nathan rounded the corner towards Whitey's office, he heard voices coming from within. As he walked closer, he recognized Peyton's voice. Standing out of sight, beside the office door that was slightly ajar, he listened in. _

_Whitey let out a deep sigh, "Are you sure about this?"_

_Peyton nodded, "Yes," she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. She placed it on the desk. _

_White reached for the bottle with one hand and put his glasses on with the other. "The damn fool," he muttered when he read the prescription. Whitey rubbed his aching forehead._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Peyton, if you wouldn't have told Whitey, I would have done it myself," Nathan tried to calm her down. 

"Why…why did you lie to Lucas just now?" Peyton stuttered.

"Because even though we don't always get along, I still love my brother and I don't want to watch him die," Nathan kept his eyes on the red truck that was speeding out of the lot. When the truck was out of sight, Nathan looked back at Peyton, "And because he needs you more then he needs me right now. You're everything to him now, Peyton…he can't lose both you and the game,"

His answer surprised Peyton. In all the years she had known him and the one year she had dated him, she never once saw this selfless side of him. Most of the time when she was with him she saw a mini Dan Scott. But since then Nathan had truly changed his ways. Even if he did have some help along the way from Haley and perhaps Brooke, Nathan changed because he wanted to change. And Peyton was proud of him more then ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for patience and your reviews! I still have another week of exams but hopefully I'll write another chapter during my study breaks. Btw, how great was tonight's episode! I loved all the LP hints, especially the flashbacks...reminds me why I ship the couple so much. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Knock, knock," Haley said from the doorway.

Peyton looked up from her book and smiled. She tossed her book across the bed and reached across the bed for the remote control to turn down the volume. "Hey, Haley. What brings you by so late? Another late night "study" session with Jake?"

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed, "Just cause Jake needs a little extra help..."

"Haley, you do know that Jake has a 3.8 GPA,"

"As a matter of fact, I do…" Haley sat down at the edge of the bed, "but he doesn't know that I know," she grinned.

"That's my girl!" Peyton laughed and playfully pushed Haley on the arm, "You know, pretty soon I'll be the one coming to you for advice,"

Lucas suddenly entered her mind. He didn't show up at school today. In fact she hadn't seen or talked to him since yesterday when Whitey kicked him off the team. All she wanted to know was if he was really ok. She even tried calling him a number of times but his cell phone always went straight to voicemail.

Peyton was about to ask Haley what was going on with Lucas but Haley beat her to it. She had noticed the sullen look on the blonde's face.

"He's really sorry and he misses you…actually that's the reason why I came over. Lucas is in prison,"

"What?" Peyton gasped. "Did you just say prison?"

"Well, Karen's Penitentiary…which is probably even worse," Haley started to explain, "Apparently, while I opened the café this morning, Whitey stopped by the house to tell Lucas that he got him in to see some heart specialist in Charlotte this afternoon…I think Whitey coached him in high school and asked for the favor…anyways, Lucas, the idiot he is, gets pissed off…the two start yelling and that's when Karen comes into the room,"

"Wait, Lucas yelled at Whitey"?

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either when I heard…I mean I don't know what's going on in his head anymore. But you know what's the worst part was? Luke hadn't told Karen about it yet until Whitey forced him to,"

Peyton cringed. Even she knew that wasn't a good idea, "She went ballistic, didn't she?"

"Yup…but not before she grounded him – under no circumstances can he leave his room unless it's to the washroom, to school or to his doctor's appointments. Then after they got back from Charlotte, Karen took away everything in his room. And I mean everything – computer, cell phone, iPod, CDs, CD player…" Haley listed pretty much everything in Lucas's room except for his bed. "I'm not even allowed to talk to him and I live there…but the jail-bird did manage to give me this when Karen wasn't looking,"

Peyton couldn't help but smile when she saw the letter that Haley pulled out of her purse. She could tell by the handwriting on the envelope that it was from Lucas.

Haley stood up from her bed. She was happy to see Peyton smile as she tore the envelope open like a little kid unwrapping their presents on Christmas morning.

_Peyton, _

_Estoy en la prisión… excuse my Spanish, but writing you like this just reminded me of the notes you used to write me in Spanish class telling me how much you missed me or that you were just thinking about me…so I thought I'd do the same because I miss you, Peyt and I'm so sorry for everything…_

"Umm…" Haley didn't want to interrupt but also wanted to give Peyton some privacy, "I assume that you want to write him back…so I'll go hang out with Brooke for a bit till you're done,"

Her eyes never left the letter as she thanked Haley, "Oh, wait, Brooke isn't home…I made her go talk to Nathan,"

* * *

Nathan and Brooke sat in his car, overlooking the small town of Tree Hill. They sat quietly, both lost in thought. Only the soft melody of a song playing on the radio broke the silence surrounding them. Brooke was snuggled comfortably against his body while Nathan had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

Brooke hadn't planned on seeing Nathan that night. She thought that he wanted some space and she was going to give it to him but after a long talk with Peyton, Brooke followed her advice. One of Nathan's faults was not being able talk openly about his troubling thoughts. It was almost as if he didn't want to burden others with his problems or that he was ashamed of it, but it didn't mean that he wanted to be alone.

"I'm glad you came over," Nathan kissed the top of her head.

Brooke felt a bit relieved and was happy to hear that he needed her. She gazed up at him, "I'll always be here for you, Nate. Whether you want to just sit quietly…or to talk…or do other stuff," Brooke giggled as she tried to cheer him up.

A wide grin spread across his face along with his blushing cheeks.

"Actually, even though I'm very interested into finding out what 'other stuff' might be, I…um,"

Brooke sat up to face him. She had detected a bit of seriousness in his tone, "What is it, Nate?"

These past few months, since Dan died in the fire at Scott Motors, Brooke had no idea what Nathan was going through. Nobody really did, except for Rachel. It was hard for Nathan to express his feelings to Brooke or his friends but for some reason he found it easier to talk to a stranger. But now, after following the advice of Rachel, Nathan was finally letting his girlfriend in.

"Just everything...Lucas, he's pretty angry and upset right now, but I'm more worried about his heart, you know...then there's the team and the Tri-State tournament coming up...college applications...my dad..."

Everything made complete sense to Brooke, except for his last comment. Nathan had never once mentioned his father since he died, "Your dad?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about my dad, lately…I think about him all the time, I don't know why. I feel like this isn't real…that he's not really dead…that he's just gonna walk in through those gym doors and yell at me for passing too much or not taking enough shots. I hated him for that. Every time he yelled, it was like I wasn't good enough. The last time I saw my dad alive, I pretty much told him that I didn't want him to be a part of my life…and now he's really gone,"

"Nathan, this isn't your fault,"

"I know, that's what Rachel said too,"

Brooke's stomach turned into a jealous knot, "Is this what you've been talking to Rachel about?"

Nathan nodded, "Brooke, don't be mad,"

"I'm not mad," she said in a hurtful tone. Brooke tried her best to hide her pain and jealousy but it was evident when she sat back into her seat and refused to look at him.

"See, this is why I never wanted to tell you in the first place," Nathan angrily said, "I'm trying to let you in, but you just can't be here for me,"

"I've always been here for you, Nathan," Brooke defended herself, "But you chose to turn to Rachel first. I am not going to come in second to that…that…boyfriend-thief,"

"Typical," he scoffed, "always making things about yourself,"

Her lower jaw hung open. She was in disbelief, "I so do not do that,"

"Whatever," Nathan took the keys out of the ignition and handed them over to her, "Take my car home, suddenly I feel like walking home alone," Nathan opened the driver's side door and got out.

"Fine!" yelled Brooke.

Nathan slammed the door shut and stormed off into the darkness as Brooke leaned back into her seat and wondered what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, an update! The B/N fight kinda came from no where when I wrote it...I didn't plan on it happening now, but I think it'll be interesting to see where this goes...plus it'll add a bit more drama before the LP drama finally goes down. Hope you guys liked it.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Crap!"

Nathan stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Brooke looking down at her feet. She had broken a heel - clearly Jimmy Choo shoes weren't meant for chasing after boyfriends. Her lips formed a frown. The tears that were building up inside her were finally beginning to fall.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Nathan sighed.

"What does it look like to you?" she hissed. "I have been trying to get my boyfriend to listen to me for the past five minutes, but he's too stubborn and pigheaded to stop,"

Using the built up frustration pent up inside her, Brooke tore off the remaining part of the broken heel. She held the heel out for Nathan to see.

"And now, my Jimmy Choo's are ruined," Her lips to quivered.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh as we watched Brooke hobble towards him on one good heel.

"I'm glad that you find this funny…cause I don't! Nathan, I'm really trying here,"

"OK, OK. I'm sorry, alright,"

Brooke looked at her shoes and sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I've been trying to be there for you but I can't help it if I get jealous when you start talking about Rachel. I mean you have to understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"But there's nothing going on between us. Rachel is just a friend. You have to trust me, Brooke. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you,"

"I trust you," then she whispered, "It's skanky red-heads that I don't trust,"

"I know, Brooke, but," With his finger tips, he gently placed them under her chin and left her head up. He gazed deeply into her eyes and captivated them as he finished his thought, "I love you,"

Brooke's eyes fluttered. "You wh…pardon me?"

It was the first time he actually said those three words to Brooke and it wouldn't be the last time.

"I love you, Brooke,"

"Nathan, I love you, too,"

Nathan nodded, "I know…I mean it's not everyday a girl would break her Jimmy Shoes for me,"

"Um…it's Jimmy Choo," she corrected him.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Come on, let's get you home,"

With one swift move, Nathan scooped Brooke up into his arms. Brooke let out a surprise squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Once she settled safely into his arms she leaned into him and kissed him.

* * *

"It was so romantic," Brooke commented. 

"Aww, he carried you back to the car?" Haley cooed as Brooke finished telling the girls what happened between her and Nathan.

Peyton took a bite of her turkey sandwhich, "I told you Rachel was harmless,"

"Oh no, P. Sawer. See that's what she wants you to think. She's like a venus fly trap. Then the second you let your guard down and get near her then BAM. Your boyfriend is now hers and you get eaten alive,"

"OooK. I see someone's been watching a little too much of the Nature channel," Peyton replied sarcastically to Brooke's analogy on Rachel.

"I wish Jake and I would fight," sighed Haley, who obviously wasn't following the current converstation.

Haley caught Peyton and Brooke exchange confused glances across the lunch table.

"You know, so we can make up afterwards," Haley explained innocently.

Peyton rolled her eyes while Brooke just nodded and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Brooke said as she tried not to laugh at the hopelessly romantic Haley.

"Haley, first of all, you and Jake have a good thing. Secondly, don't take it for granted," Peyton glared at Brooke, "Thirdly, and most importantly, never hang out with Brooke when I'm not around,"

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed through a mouth full of salad. "Alright, fine. I'll let this one slide, but only because I know you're being all moody and broody because you can't see your boyfriend outside of school,"

"But they still have the phone," Haley added quietly before taking a bite from her apple.

Peyton's eyes roamed guilty around, "We don't talk on the phone. Lucas isn't allowed,"

"Oh please," Haley groaned.

Brooke looked at her best friend of ten years. "You are so lying," she accused with a cackle.

"I am not! He's grounded, remember?"

"Yeah," Haley swallowed her apple, "Is that why I found _my_ cell phone in his room this morning?"

A sheepish grin grew across Peyton's face. They got caught.

"Ah-ha!" Brooke pointed at Peyton then looked over at Haley, "See, Tutor-girl, you can either hang out with me, a romantic at heart or Peyton, an… aider,"

"An aider?" Haley raised a brow, "I don't even think that's a word Brooke,"

"Sure it is…an aider, like an aiding and abetting," Brooke said with a straight face.

"Uh-huh," Peyton smirked.

Haley reached over and patted Brooke on the hand, "Ok, Brooke,"

* * *

"Ok, Rachel," Lucas was beginning to get frustrated, "What's going on?" 

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing's going on,"

"Excuse me," he tried politely.

Lucas tried to step past Rachel but she stepped in front of him, blocking his pathway to the gym doors. He looked down at her. She flashed him a smile.

"You know, I heard you like to read. I was wondering if you've read 'The Great Gatsby',"

"Yeah, of course. It's one of my favorites," he answered quickly.

Lucas stepped around the red head again. He got as far as putting his hand on the silver door handle when Rachel pressed her back against the door. There was one place she couldn't let Lucas be and it was the gym.

"One of your favorites, huh?"

"Yes…" he sighed. "Have you read it?" Lucas wasn't really interested. He just wanted to get into the gym to clean out his locker when the team wasn't around.

"Um…no. Not exactly…but um…that's where you come in," she stuttered.

Rachel smiled up at him, "You see, being the new girl in this school, I don't know where the library is,"

"You've been at this school for almost three months…"

Rachel shrugged then looped her arm through his, "I've just been waiting for someone to personally show me. Now come on,"

* * *

"That's pretty conniving, Nathan," Whitey sat back in his office chair as he processed Nathan's idea. 

Nathan shrugged, "Not really. I mean Lucas loves the game just as much as I do. And he knows the game…and I know the guys look up to him. It just makes sense that he'd help coach,"

Whitey nodded, "But you don't want Lucas to know that this was your idea,"

"I think if he knew that I was the one who asked you, he wouldn't consider it. But…it's just not fair, you know; to have the one thing in your life that you know and love be completely stripped away. At least, this way he'll know that it's not completely gone… 'let the game heal you', right?"

The old coach couldn't help but smile as Nathan explained his reasoning. Throughout the three and half years he coached Nathan, he never thought that Nathan would mature so quickly into the young man that was sitting before him. As hard as it was to believe Nathan's transformation, Whitey could pinpoint the exact day he started to change. It was the day Lucas Scott walked in those gym doors to join the Ravens.

"You know it's not going to be easy to get through to someone who's pissed off at the world," Whitey admitted.

"I know," Nathan smiled, "that's why I came to you. I mean you did have a lot of practice with me, didn't you?"

* * *

**A/N: **I know I let this fic slide off the radar for a bit. Sorry! Next chapter is going to fast forward a couple of months. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This chapter jumps forward two months later.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 12**

Three boys. Two black eyes. One bloody nose.

The three former friends sat like pouting children around the kitchen table. Silence echoed throughout the room as neither one of them was willing to speak.

"Somebody better answer me," Haley angrily demanded.

"Nathan?" Brooke sternly looked at her boyfriend as she impatiently tapped her foot on the tile floor.

Nathan glared at Lucas. All eyes shifted to Lucas.

"Lucas?" Haley scowled.

The brooding blonde haired boy folded his arms across his chest and remained quiet.

There was only one boy left and both girls looked over at him. Haley peered over her boyfriend who had his head tilted back.

"Jake...care to explain what happened?"

Jake sighed as he couldn't avoid his girlfriend's glare any longer. He adjusted the towel on his nose so he could talk.

"I was just trying to break them up," he explained through a nasally voice, "That's when Nathan elbowed me in the nose,"

"Well if you would have kept you trap shut," Nathan muttered on his breath, and then loudly accused, "Lucas started it,"

"What?" Lucas removed the ice pack from his eye so he could use both eyes to glower at his brother, "You threw the first punch, Nate,"

"That's cause Jake was going to..." Nathan caught himself before he had said too much.

"Stop it!" Brooke yelled, "We're supposed to be throwing Peyton a welcome home party, not babysitting a bunch of two year olds,"

All three boys quieted up again. Brooke and Haley did not look happy. They were planning a surprise for Peyton who had been away for a few days. After New Year's, she went down to the coast to spend some holiday time with her father. Now, Peyton was due back to the house in less than an hour and the house was trashed, thanks to the fight that had broken out.

"Jake, start from the beginning," Brooke demanded then glared at the other two boys, "And I don't want any interruptions,"

By this time, Jake's nose had stopped bleeding. It wasn't broken but it surly was going to be bruised for a few days at least. He dropped the bloody rag to the table and leaned his elbows on it while he played with his hands.

"I heard Nate and Luke arguing..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"What…you gonna tell Whitey I don't like you so I can get kicked off the coaching staff now?" Lucas spat out. _

_"If you keep up with that attitude, maybe I will," Nathan childishly replied. _

_Before Lucas could reply, Jake walked into the room. _

_"Hey, don't you think this fight between the two of you is a little played out?" _

_"Stay out of this Jake," Nathan warned. _

_"You better listen to him, man. Otherwise, Nate might run to Whitey and get you kicked off the team too," _

_Jake looked apologetically at Nathan. It may not be his business to tell Lucas, but he just wanted the fighting to stop. The riff between the two brothers had gotten out so out of hand that now the boys couldn't get along long enough for the whole gang to hang out together. _

_"Luke, Nathan wasn't the one who..."_

_Just before Jake could say anything more, Nathan's fist connected loudly with Lucas's right eye. The force of the punch knocked Lucas to the ground, causing the welcome home banner he was holding to rip in half._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Hey, what's everyone doing in he...oh my God," Peyton exclaimed when she walked into the kitchen. She dropped her red bag overnight bag to the ground with a thud. Her gaze slowly fell on each of the three wounded boys before looking at Brooke and Haley for answers.

Five pairs of eyes looked up at the blonde with just as much surprise. Nobody had heard her slip in through the unlocked front door.

"Surprise?" Brooke meekly shrugged her shoulders.

Unlike her two friends, Peyton didn't need anyone to explain what had happened. She could paint the picture herself. Hesitantly, Peyton let out a deep breath and looked at Lucas. Her eyes weren't angry. They were sad, scared even. But Lucas wasn't the only one to notice it.

"It was my fault, Peyton," Nathan suddenly said.

Peyton shook her head. "I can't let you keep doing this, Nate,"

Lucas suspiciously looked at his girlfriend and brother. "Can't keep doing what?"

The rest of the group remained quiet and only shifted uncomfortably in their positions. Lucas sensed that there was something, a secret, that they were keeping from him. "Somebody better tell me what's going on,"

"Lucas, we need to talk,"

"Peyton," Nathan tried one more time. "Don't do this,"

"Just let her do this," Jake argued. Of the four friends, Jake was the only one who urged Peyton to come clean with Lucas.

"But out of this, Jake. This has nothing to do with you,"

"Both of you shut up," Lucas erupted.

The testosterone in the room quickly started to elevate again. All three boys were on the edge of their seats, ready to pounce on each other again. Their loud yelling and arguing was scaring the three girls.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Peyton yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at the irate girl.

"I'm sick of all this. You guys are brothers...we're all friends here and now look at us. We can't even hang out anymore without the two of you getting into a fight...and now Jake is getting involved. It's not fair,"

"Peyton, I'm sorry but..." Nathan was cut short when he felt Brooke put a hand on his shoulder. Like Peyton, Brooke wanted the fighting to stop.

"I'm tired of all this lying," Peyton hadn't moved from the doorway. She was too scared to get too close to Lucas, but her eyes remained on his. "I'm the one who told Whitey,"

"Told Whitey what?" Lucas knew what she was talking about but wanted to be sure.

Peyton closed her eyes as she explained, "Nathan didn't tell Whitey about your HCM. I did,"

Lucas sank back into his chair in disbelief. It took a few seconds for it all to sink in. One by one, he looked at his four friends. Not one of them could look at him. "You all knew," he said quietly.

Nobody answered. They all had lied to him. His so called friends had been lying to him all these months. In his mind they were all responsible for taking the most important game of his life away from him. Lucas abruptly stood up, causing the chair to topple over backwards. The three girls jumped when it crashed to the ground.

"You all knew about this. And not one of you had the decency to tell me?" Lucas angrily yelled. "How can you do this to me? Especially you!" he screamed at Peyton.

Haley stepped towards her best friend, "Luke, just calm down,"

"Don't tell me what do to!" Lucas's breathing quickened as his heart raced. The air in the room felt thinner. The walls seemed to close in on him. He needed to get out of there. The boiling blood in his veins needed to clam down. Lucas stormed towards the doorway where Peyton was still standing but he couldn't even look at her. She was the one person he trusted the most. They never had kept secrets from each other, at least that's what he thought.

"Lucas," Peyton reached out for him.

He briskly waved her off without a glance and kept on walking. He was too upset to talk to her. Seconds later, the front door slammed behind him. Peyton leaned her back against the doorframe and stared blankly at the other side.

Nathan glared at Jake. Uncomfortably, Jake shifted in his seat before finally standing up. He took Haley by the hand and led her towards Peyton. They offered the blonde a hug but she waved them off. Politely she thanked them for coming over and for being there. They were good friends, but all Peyton wanted was to be alone.

"Peyton," Brooke started towards her friend after Jake and Haley left.

Peyton knew there was no stopping Brooke so she let her best friend throw her arms around her. She smiled weakly, "He just needs to cool off. He'll be ok,"

"I don't care about him. I care about you, P. Sawyer"

"I'll be fine,"

"Peyton…" Nathan was now standing closer to the two girls.

"Don't worry about it, Nate. The truth had to come out some time,"

Nathan nodded and put his hand on Peyton's shoulder, "We're here for you, Peyt,"

"Yeah, I know,"

Peyton peeled Brooke off of her and handed her over to Nathan. If she didn't get out of there soon, she was going to crumble. "I'm gonna go unpack,"

Brooke nodded and let Peyton go. She knew Peyton wanted some space. Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke and both of them watched Peyton disappear up the stairs.

"She's not going to be ok, is she?" Nathan asked.

"That depends on Lucas. But based on the way he's been towards you these past few months…" Brooke's voice trailed off.

"He'll come around," Nathan said optimistically, "He loves her,"

Unfortunately, he was the only optimistic person left in the house, but even he couldn't really believe himself either.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and are still following this story. Hopefully updates will be coming more frequently for this fic. The LP storyline is pretty much set up and have the next five chapters or so planned out. Enjoy!   



	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I know I didn't explain how Jake, Haley and Brooke found out about the HCM secret but they found out sometime between chapters 11 and 12. There was a two month span between those two chapters. I wasn't going to explain it, but probably should have implied it better. Anyways, I wrote this chapter up to explain it. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks Joise, for pointing that out.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Nathan put on his windbreaker as he was getting ready to leave for the night. He checked out his swollen eye in the mirror in the foyer. Brooke came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kinda, looks sexy," she smiled.

Nathan blushed and turned around.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" asked Brooke.

"I was just thinking that maybe I shouldn't have told Jake the truth,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK One month earlier**

_Nathan was working out in the school's weight room when Jack stormed in. It was very rare to see Jake upset and it surprised Nathan. _

"_Where's Lucas?" Jake said in an angry tone._

"_Whoa, I think you need to calm down first," Nathan suggested. "What's up? What'd Lucas do this time?"_

_Jake sighed. "He promised Haley he'd come to that party on Saturday but he never showed. She says she's fine with it but I know Haley's upset. She just won't tell him,"_

_Nathan put the dumbbell down, "Actually, I think I'm the one you're looking for. I think he heard that I was going to be there,"_

"_So what now? We can't hang out in a group anymore because Lucas can't grow up? Well, it's going to stop now," Jake started out of the room._

"_Hey, where you going man?" Nathan called out after him. _

"_To talk some sense into him," Jake spun around and faced Nathan again, "You know, I get the fact he's hurt that he can't play anymore. But that's not your fault, man. He shouldn't be taking it out on you,"  
_

"_It's ok…it's better this way, anyways," shrugged Nathan.  
_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Nathan hesitated. He looked Jake in the eye and wondered if he could trust him. "Can you keep a secret?"_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

After saying goodnight to Jake, Haley made her way to Lucas's room. He may not want company but she didn't care, she was still his best friend. When she peered inside his room, she didn't see him. Haley walked around his room. She stopped short, in front of his dresser when she saw a few pieces of broken glass.

Haley turned around and her gaze fell onto the wastebasket. She looked in a saw a broken frame. Carefully, she took the frame out and saw the picture. It was a photo that she remembered taking over the summer. Lucas and Peyton were smiling and holding each other on the beach.

"How long have you known?"

Haley jumped up and nearly screamed as she grabbed her heart. He had quietly snuck up behind her. "Geez, Luke. You scared the crap out of me,"

He ignored her remark, "How long have you been lying to me, Hales?"

"Lucas..."

"Just answer the question, Hales,"

Haley quietly answered, "Just before Peyton left to see her dad..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK One week earlier**

"_Ok, Brooke…enough with the Cosmo questions," Peyton groaned. _

_Brooke flipped the page, "Just one more question, P. Sawyer. Then we'll find out if our relationships with our boys are going to last,"_

_The three girls were hanging out in Peyton's room that was currently being inhabited by Brooke. They were all spread out comfortably on the double sized bed where they were throwing an impromptu sleepover._

"_Ok, ready? Do you have secrets that could potentially ruin your relationship with your beau? A: Many – what he doesn't know won't hurt him, B: one or two – no one knows these ones, not even friends, C: none – what's a relationship without trust?" _

"_C," Haley answered without hesitation. _

"_Me too, well maybe C" Brooke raised her eyebrows suggestively before laughing. "OK, Peyton?" _

_Peyton didn't answer. She seemed to be off in her own little world. _

"_Hello…Peyton. Have you ever kept a secret from Lucas?" Brooke asked again._

_The blonde's eyes shifted nervously from Brooke to Haley. _

"_What's wrong, Peyt?" Haley asked with concern._

"_Nothing," Peyton covered with a half smile._

"_See that smile, Hales? That's the something-is-going-on-but-I'm-not-telling smile,"_

"_Whatever," Peyton rolled her eyes._

_The blonde playfully threw her pillow at Brooke. Brooke laughed and started a small pillow fight with Haley. Peyton who didn't feel like joining in the giggle-fest got up off the bed and went over to her record collection where she started to finger through them. Upon mid-swing, both Brooke and Haley stopped when they realized it was just the two of them. They looked over at Peyton then back at each other. Something was definitely going on with her. The only time Peyton rummaged through her collection during the middle of a conversation was to avoid the topic at hand. _

"_Hey, fake-goldilocks…what's up?" asked Brooke. _

_Slowly, Peyton turned around and leaned back against her album rack. She had a sadden look on her face. There was definitely something troubling her. Peyton bit her bottom lip as she eyed her friends. _

"_Can you guys keep a secret?"_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"With mocha lattes," Nathan answered as he opened the front door.

He kissed her goodbye and left the Sawyer's house. As he made his way to his car, Nathan didn't notice the figure approaching him.

"Hey," he called out.

Nathan looked up and saw Jake walking up the driveway, "Hey,"

"How's Peyton?"

Nathan shrugged as he fumbled with his keys, "After you and Haley left, she went up to her room and hasn't come out since,"

Jake nodded somberly, "Look, I came by to apologize. I guess I never thought Lucas would take it so hard out on Peyton like he did with you,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK One month earlier**

"_Lucas is going to flip when he finds out it was Peyton," Jake said in shocked voice._

"_He's not going to find out, alright?" Nathan replied in a threatening tone. _

"_What? You can't honestly think that lying to him is the better choice. Look, all I'm saying is that it's better telling him now before he finds out on his own,"_

_Nathan stubbornly shook his head. "No. Even if he knew the truth in the first place, he'd be treating Peyton like how he's treating me – maybe worse. Besides, right now she's the only one he's been letting in,"_

"_I don't think so. Lucas wouldn't do that to Peyton,"_

"_Well, either way, we're not going to find out. Look, Jake I told you this because Lucas has enough to deal with,"_

"_But it's not fair with the way he's treating you…and now the group suffers because we can't hang out together anymore,"_

"_Don't worry, it'll blow over. As long as he's healthy, it doesn't matter if he's pissed off at me or that I can't be around when Lucas is there. I can handle it but I don't think Peyton can,"_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"You were just looking out for us. You're a good friend, Jake...just next time, listen to me," Nathan joked.

Jake laughed, "So we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Nathan extended his fist to meet Jake's fist.

* * *

His fist loudly smacked against his bare bedroom wall. The paint cracked easily. When he removed his fist from the wall, the white wall was stained with blood. His already wounded knuckles had split open again. 

Haley became frightened but knew he would never hurt her. "Lucas I promised I wouldn't tell…and even if I hadn't I'm not so sure I'd tell you anyways,"

Lucas glared at her. "What?"

"Because look at the way you've been acting ever since you found out. All they were just looking out for you, Luke. And to be honest I'm glad they did,"

"You're glad that they lied to me for months? It's my life, Haley! Mine! I should have had the choice to tell Whitey or not,"

"And you did have the choice," Haley pointed out. "But you were selfish and chose a stupid game over your life. Did you even think about what would have happened if you collapsed out on the court? What would have happened to Peyton? To your mom? To me? What everyone would have had to go through if something happened to you?"

"I don't have to listen to this," Lucas stormed towards his door that led out to the porch.

"Lucas, don't leave angry," she said calmly but in a scared voice.

He stopped at the doorway and sighed. Deep down Lucas wasn't really upset with her. Maybe there just wasn't enough angst left inside of him to be. "I'm not mad at you, Hales," Lucas said before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is almost done and should be up in a few days…just be warned, it's going to take Lucas a while to come around especially with Peyton, but that's just better for the angst…I hope. Anyways the next couple of chapters will mainly be on friendships and Peyton - how she deals (or doesn't deal) with it – nothing dramatic, just the typical teenage break-up, Peyton style. Reviews are always appreciated. 

Cabot007- I've got a couple of Jaley scenes in mind, I just need to write them out. Thanks for being patient.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Brooke Davis slept, she slept like a hibernating bear. There weren't many things that could wake her, but if you were the unlucky one to disturb her, you better not be within arms reach of the grizzly bear. Tonight, however, she wasn't angry when she was awoken in the middle of the night, she was scared.

"You betrayed my trust, Peyton!"

"You didn't give me a choice, Luke. You lied to me first: You stopped taking your medication. What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch you kill yourself?"

"Oh, don't over exaggerate…I wasn't killing myself. I know my limits. I know how hard I can push my body out there,"

They had been arguing since Lucas came over thirty minutes ago. At first their voices were quiet, to keep from waking Brooke up, then as time went by and words were exchanged, their voices, filled with their current emotions, had risen.

Through the thin walls of the Sawyer's residence, Brooke could hear them yelling and arguing. It reminded her of the many times her parents would argue when she lived with them. She threw her covers off and made her way to the bedroom door. Opening the closed door slightly, Brooke stood and listened.

Both physically and emotionally Peyton was tired. Most of all she was tired of arguing with Lucas and trying to get him to understand what she had done. But she was going to try one more time.

She slowly stepped towards him as she calmly spoke, "Look, if you came over for an apology, you're not going to get one…at least not for going to Whitey. Lucas, I love you…and if that's not enough to make you see…"

"Well, it's not!" Lucas quickly stepped back, just out of her reach. "You took away the one thing I loved the most, Peyton,"

Peyton opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked at her with eyes so cold and bitter, a way he never looked at her before.

"It's just a game, Luke," her voice quietly quivered.

"Forget the game, Peyton. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about us!"

Her eyes narrowed with confusion. Her body tensed and sensed that what was coming next wasn't going to be good.

"I understand why you did what you did, but what I can't get my head around is why you lied to me about it for months…why you could tell our friends and not me, the one you supposedly love. Do you know how humiliating it was to find out that my girlfriend could turn around and tell everyone else except her boyfriend?"

"It wasn't like that, Luke. You know that,"

Lucas shrugged, "Doesn't matter now, does it? I mean what's a relationship without trust?"

"You know you can trust me, Luke,"

"Yeah, right," He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "You know, all this time I thought you were the one person I could count on; the one person I could turn to, someone I could confide in…but you were never that, were you?" he said painfully. Somewhere deep inside him he knew she was hurting but at that moment he didn't care. He wanted her to feel the same exact way he was feeling.

Their past, their relationship they had built meant nothing to him, she thought. Peyton quickly masked the pain that initially flickered in her hazel eyes. The biting tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them go - at least not in front of him. Whether his words were intentional or not, Peyton refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her heart broken.

"Fine," she glared, "If that's what you want to believe…if you want to throw away everything we have, everything we've been through together...then there's the door,"

For a moment the two blondes just eyed each other. Neither one of them seemed to back down. Stubbornness took over the hatred in the room. He was the first to break the stare when he turned around and walked out without another word.

Peyton slammed the door shut behind him, causing the house to shake. Lucas stood there momentarily as he tried to slow down his breathing. He debated with himself whether or not he should walk away or go back inside. A movement across the small hallway caught the corner of his eye. Lucas looked up to see Brooke's glaring eyes watching him. He returned the stare before walking past her and down the stairs, out of the Sawyer's house.

"P. Sawyer, it's me," Brooke said softly as she knocked on the door. When she didn't get a response on the other side of the door, she tried to open it only to find that it was locked.

"Peyt, let me in...please?" It tore her up inside knowing that her best friend was hurting. She also knew that Peyton would deal with this the only way she knew how - alone.

"Hun?" Brooke tried one more time.

Still no response.

She sighed, "Alright, but if you need me - to talk, to sit with you...even to go on a junk food run - I'm just down the hall, OK?"

The brunette slowly made her way back to her room. When she stepped into the red room, she turned around to look back at Larry's bedroom door, where Peyton barricaded herself in. Leaving her bedroom door open, Brooke slipped back into bed.

* * *

"Morning, sunshine," he said smiling at the girl lying in her bed. 

"Mmm, when did you get here?" she groggily asked.

"About five minutes," Nathan shrugged. He handed over a mocha latte he had gotten her from Karen's cafe. "I didn't want to wake you,"

"Thanks," Brooke carefully took a sip. "Needs some sugar,"

Nathan grinned, "I was hoping you would say that," He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Oh geez!" Haley exclaimed and buried her face into Jake's chest. "Why is it that every time I walk into someone's room in this house they're always making out or something,"

Jake laughed and playfully shielded her eyes.

"Well maybe someone should learn how to knock," Brooke jokingly threw back and got out of bed.

* * *

The four friends sat on the floor, outside of Larry's room, eating a pastry breakfast that Haley brought over and drinking the lattes Nathan bought. They had the intention of spending the morning with Peyton but she didn't answer their persistent knocking. So instead, they all decided to camp outside her door, hoping that their loud chatter would be enough to annoy her into opening the door. 

"How's Peyton doing?" Jake asked quietly.

"Well, I don't hear any angry emo music…so that's a good sign, right?" Nathan looked at Brooke for confirmation.

Brooke took her eyes off the door and looked at her friends, "Actually, I don't know. Lucas came over last night. They argued before she kicked him out. I think they officially broke up,"

Nathan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "As soon as things cool down, they'll work things out,"

"I don't mean to be a party pooper, but it takes a lot for Lucas to get mad and when he does...it takes him that much longer to forgive," Haley sadly pointed out as she leaned on Jake. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Not if I can knock some sense into him," Brooked seethed.

Their eyes fell on the untouched apple Danish and the now stone cold latte that sat in the middle of them. It was the breakfast they had gotten for Peyton. Suddenly the slamming of the front door downstairs broke the silence that fell between them.

Seconds later, they heard heavy, but slow foot steps coming up the stairs. They all got up rushed over. Peering over the rail, they saw the blonde curls of Peyton Sawyer peaking out through the multiple brown paper bags she was carrying in her arms. The four friends stared at each other and wondered how the she got out of her room.

"Peyton?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke," Peyton stopped in the middle of the stairway. She started to struggle with the heavy bags, "A little help...please?"

Like well trained, gentlemen, Nathan and Jake made their way down the stairs and graciously took the bags from their friend. When Peyton could finally see, she was surprised to see the two boys. Peyton finally looked up and saw Brooke and Haley standing at the stop of the stairs.

"Hey, guys," Peyton said with some surprise in her voice.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking over Jake and Nathan, "Where have you been? We thought you were in your room,"

Peyton braced herself as Brooke threw her arms around her and held on for what seemed like dear life. "Well, while you were sleeping, I went out for some art supplies," she barely managed to say.

Peyton groaned as she made her way up the stairs again. Instead of carrying an arm full of paint supplies, she seemed to be carrying Brooke, who refused to let go. "Hey, Hales,"

Haley smiled when she looked up from peering inside of the bags the boys were now holding, "Hey Peyton. We brought you breakfast,"

"Thanks, but I've got a lot of work to do...oh, you guys can put those bags down next to that door,"

The boys did what they told. "Got a big art project you working on?" Jake asked as he set down the heavy bags.

"Actually it's a surprise for Brooke,"

The brunette's eyes lit up, "A surprise for me? Aw, P. Sawyer…what is it?" she excitedly wondered.

"Well, you know that room that my dad would never let us go in?"

"You mean that room?" Brooke pointed at the door to the right of the stairs, that everyone passed by without a second glance on their way to Peyton's room.

"Yup, last night I moved some of my dad's junk out of there and now that you boys are here…I'm gonna let you guys move the rest,"

"Gee, thanks, Sawyer," Nathan sarcastically remarked.

"K, wait…so what does that have to do with my surprise?"

"Well, since you're living here now, I thought that you deserve a room of your own,"

"Really?"

"Yup, but there's a catch," Peyton smirked mischievously. "As soon as the boys move the stuff out, the room is off limits to you until I finish painting it,"

"You mean I don't get to choose the colours?" Brooke pouted.

"Nope,"

"Brooke, you're getting your own room," Haley tried to keep Brooke optimistic.

"OK…but no black…please?"

Peyton shrugged, "Can't promise that, but I promise it won't be too depressing,"

"You're the bestest!" She hugged her friend again. "Alright boys! Come on, let's get those muscles working,"

Nathan and Jake shrugged at each other and followed a bouncing Brooke into her room.

Haley stepped beside Peyton where they stood outside the room and watched Brooke eye the room and fill it with imaginary furniture in her head. Three out of the four friends never questioned Peyton's peculiar behaviour. All that mattered was that the broken-hearted girl wasn't brooding alone in her room.

"I see distracting Brooke for a while was an easy task for you, but you can't fool me that easily,"

Peyton gave Haley a half smile, "I'm fine, Haley,"

"Funny, that's what Luke said right before he punched the wall,"

"Haley," Peyton said sternly. She could feel herself getting upset and sad at the same time. It wasn't fair that their friends were caught in the middle and it wasn't fair to take out her frustrations on them when they were only trying to help. Peyton took a breath and calmed her nerves. "I just want my room back, that's all"

Haley nodded, but she knew there was more to it, "I'm here for you Peyton. I may be Lucas's best friend, but I'd like to think we are too,"

"We are," Peyton assured her. "Thanks, Hales,"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the great feedback! I really like what I have planned out for LP, I just hope I can get it out right for you guys.  



	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Three days later, Brooke found herself standing outside of her new bedroom door. Peyton was on the other side of the locked door, finishing up the room. Ever since the boys moved the last table out of the room, nobody really saw Peyton the rest of the weekend. The only times she came out was to eat, but then again, that was only when Brooke or Haley wouldn't stop pounding on the door.

Through all the excitement and planning the layout of her room, Brooke didn't see Peyton's plan until now. Peyton now physically had four walls built up around her. For the past three days they protected her from dealing with her overprotective friends and from Lucas. Painting the room was also keeping her busy and since she wasn't lying in bed all weekend long, everyone thought that she was fine, even though she really wasn't. She was just delaying the inevitable heartache.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled. "Open the door," she started to pound on the wooden door.

Brooke put her ear to the door, trying to hear something. Anything. But all she heard was silence. The paint fumes coming from the room were strong. Brooke stepped back and waved her hand in front of her nose, trying to get rid of the toxic stench from her sensitive nose. Suddenly, her active mind began to wander.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled in a panicked voice. She started to pound on the door again.

Finally the door unlocked and flew open, just enough for Peyton to stick her irked eyes out.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke sighed with relief, "Thank God. I thought you passed out from the paint fumes or something,"

Peyton rolled her eyes and removed her white painter's mask that covered her nose and mouth. "Brooke, this isn't the first time I've painted before, you know?"

Brooke sheepishly smiled, "Um…Is it done yet?"

"Well, if you keep bugging me…"

"Ok…but you're alright, right?' Brooke's face filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Peyton sighed.

"P. Sawyer…I know you're doing this thing for me and it's great and all, but staying cooped up in here by yourself isn't healthy either,"

Peyton nodded, "Well then it's a good thing that I'm almost done,"

"Really?"

"Give me…two hours?"

Brooke shrieked excitedly, "I love you, P. I'm gonna get the guys to bring in my stuff and Haley to help decorate,"

As Brooke ran down the stairs, Peyton closed the door. Glumly she shook the spray can in her hand and stared at the black wall.

* * *

"So you guys talking to me, or avoiding me like everyone else?" Luke asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Haley and Jake shared a glance before taking a seat at the counter of the café.

"Well that depends, are you the calm rational Lucas or the stubborn ass you've been for the past couple of months," Jake answered.

"Forget it," Lucas mumbled.

Haley scolded Jake with her eyes and slapped his arm, "What Jake means is that even though we don't agree with the way you've been acting, we're still your friend, Luke,"

"The way I've been acting? My brother and my girlfriend scheme behind my back and then lie to my face for almost three months straight. And I'm the one being out-casted?"

"Luke, you better be careful, man," Jake didn't like the tone Lucas used to talk to Haley. "We get that you're upset but we're your friends and we're here for you, but there's only so much of that attitude we can take,"

Lucas sighed, "I'm sorry, alright? Look, why don't we forget this and hang out in a bit. I'm off in a few minutes,"

"We would love to hang out with you but," Haley cringed, "Peyton painted Brooke a room and we already told them we'd help move the furniture in and decorate. Lucas, I'm sorry…"

"It's cool, Hales," he said, with resentment in his voice, "I just thought that maybe my best friend wanted to be there for me…sorry," Lucas quickly stormed off into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok, ready?" Peyton asked Brooke before she was about to remove her hands from Brooke's eyes.

"Yes!" Brooke could barely contain her excitement.

"Peyton this is amazing," Haley said as she admired the walls.

"Yeah, great job, Peyton," Jake added.

"Brooke, you're gonna love it," Nathan said with a smile.

"Peyton, please! I want to see it now," Brooke pleaded.

"OK, OK, ready…" Peyton uncovered Brooke's eyes and stepped back. She nervously waited for her reaction.

Brooke's mouth fell open with awe and surprise. The wall directly in front of her was painted lavender, her favorite colour. The wall to her left had a small mural of the French Riviera while the wall on the right had a mural of Rodeo Drive.

Tears sprang to her eyes, "Peyton, it's gor…" Brooke's voice trialed off as she finally turned around and faced the fourth wall. "…black,"

Peyton laughed, "It's chalk board spray paint,"

"It's black," she repeated.

Peyton rolled her eyes, knowing that Brook didn't know what it was, "Here," Peyton handed over Brooke a package of coloured chalk. "Just start on this side of the wall, the other side is still wet,"

"No way!"

Peyton nodded. Brooke squealed like a little girl as she started drawing on her own chalk board, just like they used to do out on the sidewalk when they were little.

"This is so awesome! Peyton, I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As soon Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Jake stopped playing with the chalk board wall, they started to finish off the room. The guys moved the furniture while the Brooke and Haley started to put pictures into the frames. They were all busy with their tasks at hand to notice that Peyton had slipped out of Brooke's new room. It wasn't until they heard the emo music weeping through the walls when they all shared concerned glances.

She had her room back. Her sanctuary where she could wallow and get lost in her music. She had missed it; the red walls; the many faces that watched over her; even the smell of the vinyls. Peyton let herself fall on to her own bed. Her body curled up into a ball and she finally, exhaustedly let the tears flow.

* * *

**A/N:** A short chapter to finish off the room storyline and to kinda show Peyton and Lucas's struggle apart...yes I know I'm painting Lucas in a bad light here, but he'll realize what an ass he's been soon, (maybe when it's too late). Anyways, the next chapter is their first day back from Christmas vacation. Look out for that later this week. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

"_This is it," Lucas said. _

_Lucas Scott stood in front of the main doors of Tree Hill High School beside his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. The two of them, holding hands, stared at the building as if they were in awe. Around them, students walked around the small campus. Some were trying to find friends they hadn't seen over the long summer; some were standing in groups talking about their summer; and some, mainly freshmen, were hurrying towards the building. _

"_What is?" she asked. _

"_The first day of our last year,"_

"_Yup. You scared?"_

_Lucas turned his head towards her, "With you by my side? Not a chance,"_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Things were very different since that day. If someone had told him that he would no longer have Peyton Sawyer by his side, he'd laugh in their face. Then he would find Peyton, kiss her lovingly and hold her hand and never let go. Together, they would have proved them wrong. But nobody told him that because nobody ever imagined that on the first day back to school in the new calendar year Lucas Scott would be standing in front of the main doors of Tree Hill High School, alone.

Unwillingly he dragged himself into the school and knew that it was going to be a long day. It was also going to be impossible to avoid her at school. Her locker was right beside his. They also nearly had every class together and sat beside each other to boot. When he neared his locker, he couldn't help be look at hers. There was something missing though, he noticed. Her combination lock was gone.

Curiously but cautiously Lucas looked around the crowded hallway. He didn't see her. Quickly he swung the unlocked locker open and peered in. It was empty. Pressing his lips together, he shut the door and pretended he didn't care.

* * *

"Who knew this locker in the middle of nowheresville would actually come in handy," Brooke commented, hoping to spark some sort of conversation between her and her best friend. 

All Peyton could muster was a weak, half smile. The girls had gotten to school early that Monday morning to move Peyton's locker into Brooke's originally assigned locker. To Peyton's surprise, Brooke also moved her stuff out of the locker she had been sharing with Nathan and in with her.

"Brooke, you really didn't have to move out of Nathan's you know,"

"I know. But I wanted too. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I left you out of the middle of nowhere?"

Peyton smiled for real this time at her best friend. She was glad to have Brooke in her life.

With all the worry about bumping into Peyton before class started, Lucas had forgotten about the pictures hanging on the door of his locker. He caught his breath when he saw the pictures of the two of them, both smiling happily. One by one, he took them down and tossed them into the back of his locker. His hand touched the last picture.

Carefully he took it down but just before he tossed aside along with the rest, Lucas held on to it. His hand reached to the bottom right corner of the locker, where he stuck the picture. He moved a couple of textbooks in front of the picture to keep it hidden from wandering eyes. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of the memories, he knew that it was always going to be there.

When the first warning bell sounded and lockers all around him began to close shut, Lucas quickly composed himself and grabbed his Chemistry text. Just as he turned to head to class, he stopped in his tracks when he saw her walking amidst the sea of students. Only a sideways glance was casted towards him before her eyes fell to the ground but it was enough for him to catch his breath. Peyton continued to walk forward as if she didn't know him, but Brooke, on the other hand, knew him. She knew him as the selfish boy who broke her best friend's heart.

The final bell went. He was late and was now standing alone in the quiet hallway. Class wasn't really on his mind and he needed to get out of there. When his feet finally started to move, he found himself outside and heading towards his truck.

He turned the key in the ignition. Just as the engine started to catch, the passenger door swung open. Lucas watched, stunned as she casually slid into his truck and closed the door shut. What surprised him even more was that she was now buckling her seatbelt across her lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who's driving," Rachel smiled as she flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder. "So are we waiting for Peyton?"

He clenched his jaw. "Peyton's not coming,"

Rachel looked apologetic, "Oh, the rumors are true. I didn't think they were because you and Peyton seemed…"

"Rachel, I don't mean to be rude, but get out. I'm not in the mood for company right now,"

"You sure? Cause you look kinda sad and lonely right now,"

Lucas shook his head, "You don't know me, Rachel,"

"Well, we can change that,"

"Rachel…"

"I'm kidding," she interrupted haphazardly. "Alright look, the truth is, I'm late for Mr. Johnson's class and if I go in I get automatic detention. So when I saw you get into your truck, I thought…well there's my get out of jail card,"

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm not anyone's savior and I'm definitely not anyone's friend at the moment. So why don't you get out of my truck and go find your buddy Nathan. I'm sure he'd love to give you a ride,"

Lucas's quick temper and rudeness surprised the Rachel. From the rumors she had heart about the Scott brothers, Lucas was supposed to be the reliable and polite one. Whoever told her this surly got the names mixed up. But it didn't matter to the fiery red head because she loved challenges.

"Let's get this straight. I'm not looking for a hero and I'm not looking for Nathan. All I was looking for was a ride into town," Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and started to get out of the truck, "And I was definitely not looking for a sulking emo boy to insult me just to make himself feel better,"

She was halfway out of the truck when her guilt trip worked.

"Wait," he called out dejectedly. "I'll drop you off downtown,"

Rachel smiled with complete satisfaction.

"But, I don't want to hear anything but silence," he added before throwing the gear into drive.

Silence or petty conversation – either one would have suited Rachel fine. All that mattered to her at that moment was that Lucas hadn't thrown her out of his truck and she gladly took it as a good sign.

* * *

During lunch Brooke and Haley met their boyfriends at their usual lunch table. Peyton, who had to talk to the art teacher for an upcoming project, was the last to join the four friends. 

"I'm sorry, Hales," Jake said, "my parents are going out of town and there's no one else to watch Jenny,"

"It's ok, Jake. We can go out another day or maybe I can hang out with you and Jenny Saturday night,"

"Yeah?"

Haley responded by a nod. There was a disappointment in her face but it went unnoticed by Jake. Peyton and Brooke, however, picked up on it and shared quick glances across the table.

"So does that mean we can't get your help with the chem assignment, Hales?" Nathan asked as he took a bite out of his roast beef sandwich.

Brooke elbowed her boyfriend for being so insensitive. Nathan had no idea what was going on and just threw Brooke and surprised face. "What?" he rubbed his arm, "Did you see the assignment? It's like twice as hard just because we get to work with a partner,"

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. Boys were completely naïve, especially the ones sitting at her table.

"It's not that bad, Nate," Peyton commented.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. Not only do you oddly understand chemistry but you also got Steve Morgan as your partner,"

"Steve Morgan?" Haley nearly choked on her apple.

"Cute, eh?" Brooke laughed at Haley.

"Ugh…no. He's like my only competition for class valedictorian and he's up by half a point just because he medaled at the last track meet,"

"Sorry?" Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not her fault anyways," Brooke pointed out. "A certain someone skipped so Peyton got paired up with Steve since his lab partner didn't show either,"

Peyton pushed her plate of fries away. The thought of Lucas made her lose her appetite. Haley took note of her sudden quietness and changed the subject quickly. But as the gang continued to talk, Peyton wasn't the only one who was quiet. Nathan was lost in a thought of his own. It donned on him that Steve's lab partner was Rachel Gatina - the very same Rachel Gatina that he had briefly talked to about their Christmas holidays upon arriving at school earlier that morning.

* * *

**A/N:** I am floored by the reviews! You guys rock! It's really been encouraging because I feel at times it has gotten away from me a bit. Anyways, I'm using this chapter sorta as a set up for things to come. And it's kinda like a new story for the gang (and me) in the new year. 

Yes, updates have been pretty quick. It's mainly because the Peyton room thing and most of the LP stuff coming up were/have already been written. All the other scenes in between (ie: JH, NB, Rachel, Steve or other group stuff) haven't yet. (I know, it's a weird writing process but some of the LP stuff just came to me out of nowhere and I had to get it out). Anyways, if there is a delay, I'm still in the process of writing it and making sure everything flows. That being said, if something doesn't make sense or needs more explanation, just let me know because I'm sure I'm bound to screw up the timeline or something.

And to answer **Kate **and others wondering – yes I'm still working on _Holding on to the Future_. I've got the final chapters done but I've been holding on to them because I don't know if it's the ending I want to go with. As soon as I find some more time, I'll reread the stories and decide.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Saturday night had finally arrived. Although she and Jake weren't going to be doing anything alone that night, Haley was still looking forward to watching Jenny with him. In the hallway, Haley picked up her jean jacket and headed for the front door.

"I'm going over to Jake's, now," Haley shouted.

"Alright, have fun Haley," Karen called out from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Karen. Bye,"

"Bye," replied Karen.

"Bye, Lucas,"

Haley paused at the door, hoping to hear his voice yell back from his room. A sad frown fell across her lips when she heard the silence reply. Her eyes looked up and happened to catch her reflection in the mirror hanging on the foyer wall. She forced a smile on knowing that she couldn't go over to Jake's in a gloomy mood. Lucas also wasn't going to ruin her night and blocked him from her thoughts.

She fixed a straying hair and she was finally ready to go. Haley unlocked the front door and opened the door. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she saw Jake standing in front of her.

"Hi," Jake said, a bit startled. He wasn't expected Haley to open the door before he knocked.

"Jake, what are you doing here? Weren't we watching Jenny at your place? Where is Jenny, by the way?" Haley peered around him but didn't see any sign of Jenny.

"Well, to answer your questions; there's been a change of plans," Jake smiled. "It's just gonna be us tonight…I hope that's ok,"

"Definitely," Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Up on her toes she kissed him. When she pulled back, Jake revealed a bouquet of flowers he had kept hidden behind his back.

"Aw, Jake. They're beautiful,"

"So are you," he whispered.

She inhaled the sweet scent of the romantic flowers and smiled. "Let me put these in a vase and then we can go,"

* * *

The red and white checkered blanket spread out effortlessly as Nathan flung it into the air while holding onto two of its corners. Gently, he laid it out onto the grass and tugged each corner neatly. Brooke smiled as she strategically placed white candles around it. When she was done, she started to light each one while Nathan carefully set a picnic basket in the center of the blanket.

Nathan stepped behind Brooke and slipped his arms around his girlfriend. They both stood back and admired their work.

"It's so beautiful," Brooke finally said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "We should do it for ourselves one night,"

Brooke leaned back into him and she kissed him. "Definitely,"

"Come on, we're already late,"

Reluctantly Brooke followed Nathan out of the secluded area.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd take a walk along the path in the park and then go somewhere for dinner,"

"Sounds perfect," Haley beamed.

Holding hands, Jake led Haley to the middle of the park where there was an isolated clearing. He was nervous but he kept his cool. Haley on the other hand was excited and was enjoying the surprise date. Suddenly Haley stopped in her tracks and gasped when the grassy clearing came into view.

Jake smiled at her reaction. His nervousness melted away. Brooke and Nathan had come through with the picnic in the park like they promised and knowing that Jenny was in safe hands with Peyton, Jake felt more relaxed.

"Jake…is this, is this for me?" she stared at the candlelit picnic.

Jake nodded. He took Haley by the waist, "Someone told me that I wasn't being romantic enough…" he said jokingly.

"Oh my God," Haley blushed. She remembered confessing that to Brooke and Peyton a while back. "Jake, I didn't…"

He cut her off, "It's ok….Sometimes I need to be reminded…and a little help from our friends wouldn't hurt once in a while," Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer into him.

"Thank you," she whispered just before their lips met.

* * *

On a typical Saturday night, the music of Peyton Sawyer's would be blaring from its speakers. But tonight was not a typical night – Peyton Sawyer was not on her bed and getting lost in her art. Tonight she was seated at the dining room table playing with Jenny in her lap and doing the assigned chemistry assignment with Steve Morgan while the latest Dashboard Confessional album played, in a much lower volume, in the background.

"Actually it's 7.01 mols," Peyton corrected. "You're off by a half,"

Steve looked over his calculations again but he only became more confused by the numbers. Peyton sat Jenny in her lap and gave her a set of plastic toy keys to keep her busy while she helped Steve figure out the question.

"You're on the right track. Just be careful with the stoichiometry,"

He thought for a minute, "Oh, well that was simple,"

Steve looked up and saw Peyton busy making funny faces at Jenny. He couldn't help but smile. The little tot just stared uninterested at Peyton's crossed eyes and goofy smile.

"Well at least someone is smiling," Peyton laughed, a bit embarrassed when she saw Steve smiling at her.

He shyed away a bit when he got caught staring. "You're a pretty good big sister. I mean not a lot of people would probably give up a Saturday night to baby sit, let alone do homework with a geek like me,"

"Oh, Jenny's not my sister. She's Jake's daughter,"

"You and Jake have a daughter?"

"Oh geez no!" Peyton laughed. "I'm just babysitting for him,"

Steve blushed, "Sorry, I just assumed…nevermind. Wow, I can't believe Jake has a kid. I mean he's our age. I can barely handle homework, my job and track meets,"

Peyton shrugged, "Yeah, but Jenny's a great kid and he's a great father. As hard as it is, I don't think he'd change anything for the world,"

Steve nodded. "You know, it's amazing,"

"What is?"

"Well we've all been going high school together for almost four years now and I had no idea Jake had a little girl…or that you had some pretty bad taste in music,"

Peyton's jaw dropped. "You did not just insult my music,"

Steve laughed, "Sorry, I guess I'm not into the whole emo scene,"

Disappointedly she held his gaze before standing up. Gently she placed Jenny in Steve's lap, "Watch her for a sec. I'll be back,"

* * *

"Mind telling me who this Rachel is? That's the third time she called tonight about some assignment,"

Lucas kept reading his book and didn't bother to look up at his mother. "Just tell her I already finished the assignment,"

"Alright," Karen walked into the room and sighed. She tapped her son lightly on the shoulder and motioned for him to make some room for her on the bed. "I think this moping around in your room has gone long enough. Lucas I want you out of the house,"

"And do what? Everyone has their own plans and I'm sure they don't include me,"

"Well after the way you've been treating them lately who can blame them?" Karen shot back. "The only person outcasting you from your friends is yourself, Lucas."

Lucas looked angrily at his mother. She was supposed to be on his side.

"Don't give me that look, Lucas Eugene Scott," she warned before returning to her soft motherly tone, "I know what you've been through has been hard and I know it doesn't seem fair, which is why I tolerated this sulking of yours, but it's got to stop before you become a bitter, hateful man,"

He folded his arms across his chest as he pouted. He knew his mother was right and like most teenagers, he hated that and refused to admit it. But like all mothers, Karen knew anyways. She got up from his bed and looked down at her son once last time for the night.

"You may think that you don't need your friends now, but at least let Haley know that she still has a best friend,"

* * *

By the time Peyton came back downstairs from her room, she found Steve holding Jenny by the door and his backpack on the floor. He appeared to be leaving.

"K, I know it's easy to fall in love with Jenny, but you can't take her home with you," Peyton joked.

"Sorry Jenny, she caught us," he pretended to be disappointed.

Jenny looked confused at Steve and then reached out to Peyton. Peyton laughed and gently took the little girl back.

"My mom called while you were upstairs. I have to get going," Steve explained as he picked up his backpack.

"Oh ok, well thanks for coming over. I hope you didn't mind that Jenny was here while we worked,"

"No, it was no problem. It was fun actually," he smiled and shook Jenny's hand.

Peyton politely returned the smile. "Oh, hey," she suddenly remembered the reason why she went upstairs, "I made you a mix. I guarantee you will change your mind about my music,"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Steve laughed and took the CD, "Thanks, Peyton,"

Just then the front door opened and in walked Nathan and Brooke. The couple stared and smiled at the three standing in the middle of the foyer. They noticed that Steve was ready to leave.

"Oh, look, Brooke. They finished the assignment already. Darn," Nathan pretended to be disappointed. "I was looking forward to helping too,"

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes, "You're leaving already, Steve?"

"Yeah. My mom needs a ride to work so I got to get home. I'll see you guys on Monday,"

"See ya," Brooke and Nathan said.

"Bye, Steve," Peyton said as she waved Jenny's hand goodbye.

Steve waved back at Jenny and held the CD up, "Thanks again, Peyton,"

"So, quit holding out on us, Sawyer," Nathan said when the front door closed.

"Yeah, P. Sawyer," Brooke agreed and give the blonde the I-want-details eye. It was clear that Brooke and Nathan weren't talking about the same thing.

"Where's that assignment at?" asked the chemistry-challenged boy.

"It's on the dining room table," Peyton said.

"Cool, thanks," Nathan went off to the dining room, leaving the three girls alone.

"K, did I just see Steve with a P. Sawyer mix?" Brooke pestered Peyton with question. "You think he's cute don't you? Cause he totally is…"

As Brooke continued to babble on, Peyton just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She just couldn't understand why giving someone a CD had to mean something.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_As Peyton parked her car in the school parking lot, she spotted Lucas and Haley in front of the school talking. Quickly, Peyton threw her car into park, turned off her engine and grabbed her school bag. As she walked towards the two friends, Peyton reached into her messenger bag and pulled out what she was looking for. _

_  
"Hey, you got a second?" Peyton coolly called out._

_"Speaking of…" Haley raised her brows at Lucas._

_Knowing that Peyton wasn't there to talk to her, Haley quickly scurried off, leaving Lucas with the girl he was chasing._

_"So last week…sucked. I just… wanted to say thanks," _

_Lucas smiled when he saw her holding out a CD for him._

_  
"Oh, you made me a mix?"_

_"Just trying to square my karma," she shrugged._

_"Uh-huh. Does this mean we're dating?" although he said it in a jokingly way, they both knew he wasn't._

_It was difficult, but she managed to keep her smile to herself. "Listen, you've got a long bus ride tonight and I had some free time. Don't read too much into it,"_

_Peyton quickly walked away before the scene got too intense for her. Lucas smiled on as he watched her walk away and played with the one-of-a-kind P. Sawyer mix that was made especially for him in his hands._

**END FLASHBACK**

Peyton froze momentarily at the thought. Maybe that's why.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so this chapter ended up being longer than I expected, but I promised some Jaley stuff. Hope you all liked it. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Lucas cleared his throat to make his presence known when he entered the kitchen. Haley looked up from her bowl of cereal and offered him a smile before going back to her breakfast.

"Morning," he said.

Haley paused in mid-chew and looked back up at him. She eyed him as he sat down across from her and helped himself to the box of cheerios. His mannerisms were completely different from yesterday. They weren't rushed or angry. They were calm with a hint of nervousness. He almost seemed like he was his old self again.

"Morning," she finally replied.

"Hales, can you pass the milk, please?"

Haley smiled, "Sure,"

After Lucas milked his cereal he caught Haley's confused stare.

"What?" he said with a laugh.

Haley shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that I'm surprised that you actually remembered my name because I was actually starting to think that you forgot it or didn't even know who I was anymore. You do remember that I am your best friend, right? You know the one you can come to whenever you need to…not pretend that they don't exist,"

Lucas nodded and knew he deserved it. He put his spoon down and scratched Plan A of pretending that nothing had happened between them the past few weeks off his mental list. He had to put Plan B into action, which required an apology and, if necessary, begging for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away and ignoring you. I wasn't myself. It's just that I was so hurt and angry that I got kicked off the team and then finding out that Peyton lied to me…it just, I just lost it and it wasn't fair that I took it out on you,"

"Lucas," Haley sighed. "Peyton was just…"

"Hales," Lucas quickly interrupted, "This, right now, is just about me apologizing to my best friend. So if you don't mind, can we leave Peyton out of if this? I'm just not ready to deal with that yet," he explained.

Haley nodded. It was a weak apology and he probably deserved to hear a piece of her mind but after being his best friend for over ten years, she could read him just like a book. Haley saw the pain flicker in his eyes. His jaw clenched tightly as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. She knew that he was struggling with his feelings.

She stood up and walked around the table, "Come here, you goofball,"

Lucas stood up and embraced his best friend. Being the best friend that she was, she had to be honest with him. He couldn't just ignore Peyton. Those feelings he had built up inside him weren't just gonna go away because he wanted them to. He had tried that already once and in the end it just led him back to her.

"You're gonna have to deal with Peyton sometime, Luke, but when you're ready, I'll be here for you,"

* * *

Peyton was one of the first students to arrive to her chemistry class that Monday morning. She sat down at her lab bench and opened her binder to get ready for Mr. Johnson's chemistry class. Absentmindedly the curly blonde teen began flipping through her notes when he took his assigned seat next to her. Usually Peyton would look up in hopes to catch his eye, but this time Peyton didn't bother to look up. It hurt too much seeing him look away.

"Hey,"

Peyton looked up in surprise. It wasn't Lucas who sat down beside her. "Oh, hey, Steve. What's up?"

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know that the verdict is in,"

Peyton raised a brow and had no idea what he was talking about.

"The mix CD you gave me," he reminded her.

"Right…so, what'd you think?"

"It wasn't that bad," he admitted, "There were a few songs that were actually ok,"

"Just ok?"

"K, Fine. There were some that I actually liked,"

"Cool, so I guess my bad taste in music charges have been dropped,"

"Yes, and to make it up, I made you a mix of my own…some less emo, more fun rock,"

"Aw, thanks dude," Peyton excitedly took the CD and opened the case. Immediately she read through the play list.

* * *

Lucas's morning was going well. He not only had his best friend back, but while cleaning up their breakfast dishes, Lucas found out that he was offered an early acceptance to UNC with a possibility of being awarded a full academic scholarship. It felt as though nothing could bring him down.

That feeling quickly vanished when he entered his first period class. Her loud cackle of a laugh made him catch his breath. Lucas stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on Peyton. He missed hearing it. He missed being the one making her laugh like that. His eyes then fell on the culprit who was making her laugh. The scene suddenly unsettled his stomach. She was no longer his girlfriend but he still felt like a jealous boyfriend.

* * *

As Nathan and Brooke took their seats across the room, Nathan kept looking back at his brother. By the look in Lucas's face, Nathan could tell he wasn't very happy to see Peyton with Steve.

"If you ask me, it's his own fault," Brooke commented.

"Yeah, but in all fairness we did lie to him. He's just hurt,"

"Don't tell me you're gonna defend him,"

Nathan turned back at his girlfriend and shrugged, "I feel bad for him, you know. I mean, what would happen if I was the one with HCM? Would I do anything different?"

"Would you?" she asked.

He didn't hesitate with his answer. Nathan had already thought about it before, "Honestly, I wouldn't do anything differently,"

Brooke nodded understandingly. Basketball was Nathan's passion. He pretty much lived and breathed the sport. They looked back and forth between Lucas and Peyton, both of them wondering what if the roles were reversed.

Brooke placed her hand on top of his, "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as I hate Lucas right now for being an ass to Peyton, I can't help it…it's obvious he still cares about her. And I know he's good for Peyton – he's the only person she's ever opened up to besides me. And to tell you the truth, I can't take hearing another depressing song. We have to do something,"

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe you listen to Tesla. I have their first album…actually I got it from…" Peyton's voice trailed off as she let her mind get lost in the past.

**Flashback**

_Her finger slid back and forth along her bottom lip. Peyton watched her reflection in the mirror to make sure her gloss was spreading out evenly. From the doorway of her bedroom, Lucas watched quietly for a moment._

_"Wow. You're kind of hot," he flirted._

_Peyton smiled at the sound of his voice. She turned to face him and walked to the bathroom doorway to strike a casual but sexy pose for him, "Yeah?"_

_He chuckled. "So look, I know we're just hanging out, but I got you a gift,"_

_"Dude, you shouldn't have," she started towards him.  
_

"_I know, but I did," he shrugged.  
_

"_Alright, well good. Give it to me, I love gifts," Peyton held out her hands.  
_

"_Well I know how you're into this whole 80's metal thing. So I got you the first Tesla record,"_

_"Oh! This is sweet. Um, I got you a high five. Do you want it now or later!" she was grateful but felt lame as she held up her hand.  
_

"_Now is good," he answered and erased her feeling of awkwardness._

_"Okay," _

_Their hands smacked in the middle. If only it were their lips, she thought. _

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

A sad smile fell on her lips as she remembered that night.

"Hey, Peyton you ok?" Steve interrupted her thoughts with concern in his voice.

"Oh…yeah. I just remembered something,"

"So you were saying…who gave you the album?"

"Excuse me," Lucas said from behind Steve, "You're in my seat,"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Steve stood up and gathered his books. "Hey, Peyton, I have a track meet on Friday. If you're not doing anything, it'd be cool if you came out,"

"I'd love to Steve, but…"

"But too bad she'll be cheering at our game," Lucas rudely interrupted.

Peyton looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting Lucas to butt in but she still glared at him for being so rude. Steve smiled politely and shrugged, "That's cool, but can't blame me for trying, can you?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was blatantly asking Peyton out right in front of him. It took everything in him not to knock Steve out with a right hook.

"I mean I don't think I've seen one cheerleader at our meet before," Steve continued.

"Gee, I wonder why," Lucas muttered under his breath, but Peyton had heard it.

"You know what, Steve, I'll try to stop by," Peyton said as she looked directly at Lucas. "I mean the guys don't play till 6. I could drive out before the game,"

"Alright, cool," smiled Steve before he headed towards his seat.

Peyton shifted her body and faced the front of the classroom. She could feel the jealousy radiating from Lucas. Peyton was never one to play games with guys but it seemed like the only way of finding out if Lucas still had feelings for her. With the way he was silently pouting beside her, it was clear that he did.

From the doorway, Rachel watched on with a smile. This was going to be easy – so easy that Rachel almost lost interest. But than again, Lucas was a popular guy and hot to boot. He wouldn't be such a bad score. Peyton making Lucas jealous gave Rachel the perfect opportunity to make her move. If she wanted to play games with him, it was only fair for Lucas to play too.

"Hey, Luke," Rachel said as she stopped in front of her target.

Lucas looked up. Peyton kept her eyes on the sketch she was drawing but she was boiling inside.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my English paper. It's on Steinbeck and I remember you telling me you were a huge fan of his. So I could really use your help,"

Lucas shrugged casually, "Yeah, I can look over it at lunch,"

"Well, actually I was hoping that maybe you could come by my house, you know so we won't get interrupted or anything,"

Lucas raised a brow. He didn't catch on to Rachel's little game until he followed her gaze that was focused on a very tense Peyton. Her grip on her pencil tightened and her edgy lines became darker, more violent. He looked back up at Rachel with a smirk.

"Sure, how about Friday after the game?"

"Perfect…my parents won't be home,"

The tip of Peyton's pencil snapped off. She swore under her breath. Content with herself, Rachel skipped off to her seat. From the corner of his eye, Lucas watched an envious and irritated Peyton dig through her messenger bag for another pencil. He wanted to get even with her. If she was going to move on, then so was he. Lucas waited for the feeling of satisfaction to take over, but it never came. All he felt was what she felt – the growing pain of their aching hearts.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of lab write ups to catch up on and I was a bit ify on this chapter but I decided against rewrite b/c I don't have much time and it still moves the story into the direction I need it to go. The next chapter might take another week to get up…but I'm hoping I'll get it written sooner cause I can't wait for Lucas to wake up and start fighting for Peyton. For the B/N and J/H fans, I'm trying to incorporate them into the story as much as I can, but their stories/parts will be minor. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So Peyton didn't really go to Steve's track meet?" Nathan asked.

"Would I have_ November Rain _stuck in my head?" Brooke replied with a sarcastic question.

"You listen to Guns 'n Roses?"

She deadpanned his goofy grin. "No, but a certain blonde who wanted to spend the afternoon in her room does. But lucky for me, I had things for her to do,"

"Are you sure Peyton doing your errands is helping her?"

"Well…" Brooke took a deep breath before going of on a tangent, "just because I'm the president doesn't mean I get my own minions to do all my work. Apparently I have to set some sort of example…I mean what kind of power do I have if I can't order people around? Anyways, not only do I have to plan for the Valentine's fundraiser and start organizing for the Raven's Ball, which is going to be soo much better than last year's prom by the way, I also have to plan how I'm going to get the moody broodys back together…so I figure why not kill two birds with one stone – Peyton does some errands and is late for the game,"

"Ok," he clearly he wasn't following, "you lost me,"

"Lucas still thinks that Peyton went to the track meet with Steve, but obviously she's not. So if Peyton is late for the game, Lucas can only wonder where she is. Is she with Steve? Did they go out after the meet? You getting it now?"

"Yeah, but explain to me how this is good?"

Brooke was growing impatient with her boyfriend who couldn't follow her. "Lucas watches Peyton 'move on', gets jealous and realizes that he's an idiot and then boom…Lucas gets some sense knocked into him again and Peyton gets her Lucas back,"

"That's it? That's your grand plan?" Nathan skeptically asked.

"What, you got a better one?"

"No, but you know it's not going to be that easy," Nathan nodded to the doors of the school gym. "Looks like you forgot a minor detail,"

"Oh hell no," Brooke's eyes grew wide with anger as she saw Lucas jog up to Rachel. Brooke took a deep breath to calm herself. "A minor problem, with an easy solution – we kill Rachel,"

Nathan cocked a brow as he looked suspiciously at his scheming girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey, Rach," Lucas called out. 

"Oh hey, Luke," Rachel smiled. "I can't wait for tonight,"

"Yeah, about that. I can't come over," Lucas opened up his clip board and handed Rachel a few pages. "But I did go over your essay,"

"It's that bad?"

Lucas laughed, "No, it's pretty good actually. I fixed some grammar mistakes and made a few suggestions, but other than that, you can hand it in the way it is now,"

"Ok, well, since it's done, then how about I take you out. You know, to say thanks,"

"Look, you really don't have to do that," He wasn't really interested in Rachel but didn't really know how to tell her. "I just have plans tonight that I forgot about,"

"Well another time then," she persisted.

"Yeah, another time," he repeated politely and walked into the gym.

* * *

The Ravens came out of the locker room and headed back to the court to warm up before the second half of the game started. Lucas walked with Whitey to the coach's bench. As Lucas walked he couldn't help but to look over at the cheerleaders. They were still down a cheerleader Peyton still hadn't shown up. 

"Lucas!" Whitey bellowed in his ear.

Lucas was startled. "Huh?"

"I asked you what you thought about starting the defense in man to man,"

Lucas thought for a moment, trying to get his head back into the game. "No, I think a box and one. Jenkins, number five has a hot hand and the rest of the team can't shoot from the outside. We stop Jenkins, we'll blow them out,"

Whitey nodded in agreement. "Not a bad idea. Maybe if you kept your focus on the game instead of those cheerleaders, you would have thought of that sooner,"

"Sorry coach," Lucas blushed.

"Well maybe now you can relax," Whitey winked and nodded back to the group of Raven girls.

Lucas looked back just in time to see Peyton strip down to her uniform and took her position beside Brooke.

* * *

"You're late, Sawyer," Brooke commented. 

"Yeah, well _somebody_ failed to mention that helium tank I had to pick up was at the Party City in Salem," whispered back.

Brooke shrugged innocently as she started the next cheer.

"Brooke, it's an hour drive. North Hill, which also has a Party City, is a convenient ten minute drive,"

"Well, how was I supposed to know North Hill had a Party City? It's not like I shop there on a regular basis," she said innocently.

"Well, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think you're up to something,"

Brooke dropped her jaw in mock surprise, "P. Sawyer! Are you accusing me of something?"

Peyton glared at her best friend. She was right. Brooke was up to something and she wanted answers.

"Cause if you think I made you late on purpose just to make Lucas wonder whether or not you were with Steve…"

"Brooke!" Peyton nearly yelled. Lucky for Brooke, Peyton didn't lunge at her, but only because they were in a public place that was filled with witnesses. "Just stop meddling, will you?"

"Well you started this whole jealousy thing," The brunette's smile grew wide, "I just made sure that it worked,"

Peyton followed Brooke's eyes to the Raven's bench. Peyton's eyes met Lucas's who was sitting beside Whitey. Their contact lingered for a moment before Lucas suddenly looked away. Flushed and excited, Peyton looked away and down at the floor in front of her, barely controlling her smile.

"You so love me, right now," Brooke whispered over.

Peyton let out a laugh and playfully elbowed Brooke.

* * *

"Hey, Rach," 

The red head turned around and smiled, "Hey, Nate. Great game,"

"Thanks. So you got a sec?"

Brooke had her own way getting Lucas and Peyton back together, but Nathan had his own idea and it started with finding out what exactly Rachel's intentions were.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you," she smiled sweetly.

"So I heard you and Luke were gonna get together later tonight,"

It wasn't true, at least not anymore, but Rachel wasn't about to let anyone know, "Why, you jealous?"

"No," Nathan laughed, "Look, we're friends, right?"

"Of course,"

"Are you into my brother?" he asked rather bluntly.

Rachel didn't skip a beat. "What if I am?"

"Look, I know my brother. He's not over Peyton and she's not over him. As soon as he realizes…"

"They'll get back together and be all lovey dovey again just like you and Brooke, right?" she rolled her eyes. Rachel was frustrated with people telling her what to do and who she could see or couldn't see.

Her sudden change in attitude surprised him. It was a side of her he never saw.

"Look, Nate. I know everyone thinks that Lucas and Peyton are meant to be but if they were, wouldn't they be together right now? Wouldn't he have found a way to forgive her by now? And you know what, maybe he has or maybe he never will. Nobody will know till he actually says so but right now…he's single. He's fair game. And all he needs is someone to help him get over her and that someone is gonna be me,"

Before Nathan could respond, Rachel walked right past him and out of the gym doors. For the first time he was beginning to see what Brooke saw in Rachel all along.

* * *

"I got those pictures you sent of Brooke's new room. You did an amazing job," 

"Thanks, dad," Peyton was proud of the murals she painted in so little time.

"So tell me why you didn't think of it sooner,"

Her eyes fell from the camera as her smile faded.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?"

"Nothing," Peyton flashed a half smile. "I'm fine,"

Larry leaned closer to the screen. Although the video feed of his daughter wasn't exactly the clearest, he could still see that her daughter wasn't exactly a happy camper.

"Peyton, just because I'm miles at sea doesn't mean I can't tell that there is something wrong with my daughter,"

Even she was growing tired of the happy front she was putting up for her father. Peyton sank back into her chair. She played with pen in her hand, spinning it skillfully around her thumb and catching it back into its original position between her thumb and index finger. It was something she mastered in her third period Calculus class.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Look, I know I promised you I'd be home more but…"

"It's not that," she finally said. "It's…"

"Rakeboy?"

She spun her pen right off the desk. Her eyes flashed quickly back up to the screen. How would he know? She hadn't told her father about breaking up with Lucas.

"Hey, Mr. Sawyer,"

Peyton's eyes widened before she turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend standing at the doorway. Larry watched her daughter turn back to the screen. Her eyes were now shut tight. It wasn't her usual reaction whenever she saw him. Things were finally making sense to the father who realized he was out of the loop once again.

He cleared his throat. "I think you guys have some…um talking to do. So I'll talk to you later, sweet pea. I love you,"

"I love you too, dad,"

Her screen went black and 'lost signal' flashed in front of her.

"Hey," she said as she got up to face him. When she finally did, she wished she hadn't.

He stepped towards her bed and placed down the small box he was carrying. There were things inside there that belonged to her.

"Sorry to interrupt. I know you don't get to see your dad often,"

Peyton nodded, "So what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to drop some of your stuff off,"

From where she was standing, she could see the pencils, pens and some sketchbooks in there. They were the art supplies she kept at Lucas's so that she didn't have constantly carry her artistic outlets back and forth.

"I just thought you might want them back," Lucas awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets.

Returning her stuff was just an excuse for him to come over. They both knew it; otherwise he would have just dropped it off and left. He was lingering in her room, thinking of something else to say, for a reason.

He watched her stare back at him, waiting for him to say something. Nothing came to his mind. All he could think about was the way it felt to hold her in his arms, the way her shampoo scented her hair, the way she used to smile at him and how it was all gone now.

"Peyt, I…um," He missed her. He wanted to tell her. It was on the tip of his tongue but something stopped him. He couldn't tell her. His eyes had fallen on a mixed CD that was left carelessly on her nightstand. It was the CD that Steve had given her.

"I got to go," he quickly said.

She tried to call his name, but by the time she found her voice, he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Another late update, I know. Sorry, but I'll let you blame my profs for that . Anyways the next chapter, which was previously written and just needs to be typed, is gonna jump a few weeks to Valentine's day. I just wanted this chapter to show where LP's hearts and heads are at. I've also adjusted a few of the upcoming chapters so that this LP breakup doesn't drag on as long as I originally planned. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Valentine's day was never one of her favorite days and today was no different. Even before she stepped into the high school, she could see the different shades of red and pink emanating from the hallways which were also decorated with lovey-dovey couples. Rows of lockers were decorated with hearts or roses taped to the front while others had handwritten notes taped to them. It was a school fit for a Hallmark commercial.

Peyton couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the couples gazing into each other eyes like they were in love for the first time. They held hands and stood closer to each other then usual. She shook her head, not being able to understand just how couples could change their body language so much for just one day. It was like these people needed a commercial holiday to tell them that they were in love. But if there was one thing that Peyton could tell them, it was that Valentine's day doesn't last forever…and neither does love.

"Hey, P. Sawyer,"

"Hey," Peyton nodded at her friend who suddenly appeared in front of her. Peyton's eyes caught Brooke's fingers that were playing with her new necklace, "I see you've already seen Nathan,"

"Yeah," Brooke sighed, "Isn't Valentine's day great?"

"Oh, you mean Single's Awareness day?" Peyton joked.

Brooke's face fell. She had been so smitten with Nathan that morning that she had forgotten that Peyton was still single. Things with Lucas hadn't really gone according to plan. The drama and tension did, however, cool down over the past few weeks. Lucas, Jake and Haley hung out again like before. Lucas and Nathan weren't exactly good friends again, but at least they were talking. Even Brooke was pleasant with Lucas, most of the time. But Peyton was another story. There was nothing but awkward silences or brief hellos or how are yous between them.

"Sorry…"

Peyton sighed, "No, don't be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring you down. I'm glad you're happy,"

Brooke gave her a sympathetic half smile and stepped aside so Peyton could open her locker.

"Well, on the bright side, I only have to endure this Hallmark holiday for six hours before I can go home and pretend this day doesn't exist," Peyton remarked as she swung her locker door open. Her eyes widened when she spotted the single long-stemmed red rose taped to the inside of the door. Attached to the middle of the de-thorned stem was a white tag in the shape of a teddy bear.

"Hmm…" Brooke smirked, "Seeing someone you're not telling me about? It would explain all the late night strolls you take every night,"

"For your information, walking clears my head and no I'm not seeing anyone," Peyton reassured. Curiously, Peyton flipped the card over.

_No Valentine will go unnoticed, including mine.  
From your secret admirer._

"Aww," Brooke cooed.

Peyton smirked and rolled her eyes, "Nice try, Brooke,"

"P. Sawyer, you know I love you but I didn't do that. It wasn't me,"

"Then who?"

Brooke shrugged, "Your secret admirer…you don't think…"

Both the girls looked down the hall and stared at the tall blonde boy who was rummaging through his locker, unaware of the staring girls. He seemed to be lost in his broody mood and didn't appear to be thrilled with the day either. Lucas shut his locker and walked off to class, leaving both girls puzzled and speechless.

Their gaze then fell onto Steve who was standing in front of his locker, talking to some of his friends. He looked up and saw Peyton and Brooke staring. Playing it cool in front of his friends, Steve smiled and waved at the girls.

"Tell me the rose is from you, Brooke. Please," Peyton begged.

"I'm sorry. I can't lie,"

Peyton glared at her best friend, "Since when?"

"Um..is that the bell? I don't want to be late for class," Brooke turned and quickly walked away.

"Brooke, get your lying ass back here," Peyton chased after the brunette.

* * *

At lunch time, Haley spotted Lucas at their old lunch spot they shared during sophomore year. He was sitting alone with a sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. 

"Do you mind if I have lunch with Lucas today?" Haley said to Jake.

Jake looked over at Lucas and wondered why he was off on his own. They usually ate lunch in the quad, but he shrugged and answered, "Yeah, I guess we can join him under the tree," Jake started to head off towards Lucas but Haley stood in place.

"No, I mean, alone," she smiled sympathetically. "It's kinda of a tradition we have on Valentine's day. We never had anyone special to share the day with, so we'd spend it together,"

With a smile, Jake nodded and gave Haley a peck on the lips, "Tell him I said hey and that this year, I'm gonna break that tradition,"

"Good, cause I'm getting tired of spending Valentines with my best friend," Haley joked.

They shared another kiss and smile before they went on their separate ways.

"Hey," Haley said as he sat down beside her best friend.

"Hey," he replied without looking up.

"Just like old times, huh?" Haley commented as she opened her lunch bag.

Lucas looked at her puzzled.

"You with your head stuck in a book…me talking to myself, isolated from the cool kids…it's sophomore year all over again,"

"Yeah, I just wanted some quiet today,"

"Oh, so it wasn't because we usually spend Valentine's alone together?"

Lucas laughed, "That too,"

"Alright so, here's your cheesy Valentine's card. Home made of course!" Haley excited handed over a pink card that was made of construction paper and glitter.

A smile was plastered on Lucas's face as he took the card and read it, "Be my funny looking Valentine. Haha,"

Haley smiled, "Sorry, I had to save the mushy stuff for Jake,"

"Please spare me the details," he joked.

"Ok, where's my teddy bear shaped card?"

His eyes fell into a puzzled squint, "A teddy bear shaped card?"

"Oh quit joking around I know it's you. It has you written all over it – _Another rose just for you because I want to make you smile. _Oh and my favorite - _ My heart…_" she quoted.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole Peyton secret admirer thing…"

"Peyton has a secret admirer?"

"Like you don't know. The mysterious roses showing up in her locker and the romantic notes written on teddy bear shaped cards she's been getting all morning. And from one romantic to another, you can give Jake some hints," she laughed.

"It's not me, Hales," he said quietly.

Haley studied her best friend who was looking down at the grass. She tried to read his face but he kept it turned away from her. Lucas sighed and put the half eaten sandwich back into his lunch bag.

"You really have no clue?"

Lucas shook his head, "Do you know who it is?"

"No, I thought it was you,"

"Does Peyton know who it is?"

Haley shrugged. "She says she doesn't know,"

Lucas began to collect the rest of his belongings and crammed everything into his knapsack.

"Are you jealous?"

"Huh? No,"

"Lucas, come on. Look at you. Just admit it… you wish it was you. Even if it's not you, don't you think you should talk to her now?"

"Don't you think I've tried? Everytime I try, something happens,"

"Like what? What gets into your way, Luke?"

He looked ahead and saw Steve Morgan eating lunch. He felt threatened by him. It wasn't because Steve was a better guy for Peyton, but it was because Steve was able to make her laugh and smile like he used to. But what scared him the most was that Lucas didn't really know how Peyton felt about Steve. For all Lucas knew she could be falling for him and it was his fault for pushing her away for so long.

"Nothing. Look, I need to get a book from the library. I'll talk to you later," he walked off back into the school.

* * *

After school, Peyton was smiling happily as she talked to Brooke and Haley in the hallway. It seemed that as the day went on, the happier she became. The roses and sweet notes were really changing her idea about the Hallmark holiday. In an automatic reflex, Lucas smiled when he saw her, but it quickly faded when she caught his stare. Lucas continued on his way and turned down the hall disappearing from view. 

The bouncing ball against the hardwood floor echoed throughout the gym. The Raven boys had the day off, leaving the gym free for Lucas. Lucas took full advantage of these rare days and shot around, pretending he was playing in a Ravens game. Although he would always have the Rivercourt, he missed playing in the Durham Fieldhouse.

The unoiled hinges of the gym door squealed open. Lucas turned his head to see who was interrupting his daydream. It was Peyton. She was surprised just as he was to see her.

After a moments hesitation, Peyton walked in and crossed the gym. She headed directly to the girls locker room to get her pompoms. The Raven girls weren't so lucky to get the day off. Lucas knocked down three shots before he heard the door open again. From the sounds of her footsteps he could tell she was headed in his direction. Her foot steps were, slow, but approaching. He took one last shot before turning around.

"Hi," her voice was barely audible.

She was now standing just a few feet away from him. Although she had a half grin on her face, her darting eyes told him that she was nervous. Conversations between them hadn't been exactly easy for them, but it didn't mean that they should quit trying.

"Hey,"

"Guess, we got some friends, huh?"

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

Peyton tucked her pompoms under her arm and opened her messenger bag. From the side of the bag, Lucas could see the delicate part of the flower sticking out. Peyton carefully removed the rose from her bag and handed it over to Lucas. He threw her a questioning look before reading the teddy bear shaped card that was attached to it.

_We're never apart…   
I Carry Your Heart With Me_

"I've been getting these all day," Peyton explained, "Actually, I was beginning to think they were from you..." she trailed off into a laugh, with hope that he'd tell her she was right. He remained silent.

"But when I got this last one…I…um when my mom passed away, Brooke and I went through some old photo albums and I started to cry cause I missed her. Then Brooke told me that it'll be ok because my mom and I would never be apart. I would always carry a part of her with me,"

"So you think Brooke…"

"Well, her and Haley…I mean look at them right now. I bet they're looking in on us right now with those stupid happy grins of theirs,"

Lucas looked up and past Peyton. Peering into the gym with excited faces were none other then his best friend and ex. He nodded and smiled at Peyton. She was right.

* * *

Both girls ducked from the window when they saw the two blondes look over. They let out a burst of laughter as they started down the hall. 

"Hales, this is so gonna work. Peyton is so happy,"

"And Luke is so jealous. You know it's about time they actually talk things out,"

"Yeah, you're a genius. I just can't believe you didn't think of this sooner,"

Haley stopped and stared at Brooke. "Think of what?"

"The notes and the roses…duh,"

"But I didn't do this…I thought you did it. You were the schemer, remember?"

Brooke shook her head, "I was busy with the Raven's Ball stuff and wondering what Nathan got me…"

"Well, wait, if you didn't do this and I didn't do this, then who…"

* * *

Peyton shrugged, "Gotta love them for trying, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," he nodded casually.

"And…I guess it worked…I mean I think we just had our first conversation in a long time,"

He nodded in agreement but then let the awkward silence take over.

"Well, I should get going," she finally said.

"Yeah,"

"See ya, Luke,"

Peyton was half way across the gym when he called out after her, "Peyt, you forgot this,"

Lucas handed her the rose back.

"Thanks," she said politely. She reached for the rose but he didn't let go right away. They had locked eyes for a few seconds longer before Lucas realized he was still holding onto the flower.

"I'll see you around, Peyton,"

Lucas smiled to himself. It wasn't Steve who was sending Peyton the cards and Peyton knew it. As Peyton left, Lucas picked up his basketball and took another shot. The ball sailed right through the mesh with a swish. The ball took an odd bounce and hit the bleachers, knocking over his gym bag and spilling its contents in the process.

Lucas walked over and looked down on the ground. He picked up his book of poetry by E.E. Cummings. A smile fell on his lips as he stared at the white teddy bear shaped cards that were scattered around his gym bag.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As the girls were getting dressed into their cheerleading uniforms, they talked excitedly about the Raven's Ball, which was two days away. Peyton, on the other hand, sat on the middle of the bench, quietly tying her shoe. She was probably the only senior who wasn't looking forward to that night at all. There was only one person she wanted to spend that night with but he hadn't asked her yet.

Brooke took note of her best friend and sat down beside her. She put her arm around her and leaned in until the sides of their heads touched.

"Sorry. You know when someone mentions the Ball, I just get carried away,"

Peyton shook her head, "No, don't apologize. You shouldn't have to. You should be happy and you should talk about your plans. You did organize the whole thing," she smiled and stood up quickly, "It's a big night for everyone, including me,"

Brooke smiled, "I promise you're going to have so much fun, no matter what,"

"Yeah," Peyton tried to sound believable.

"So, I heard a rumor today," Brooke smiled.

"Gee, big surprise. Tree Hill's very own gossip queen heard a rumor,"

Brooke nudged Peyton, "Anyways, rumor has is that Steve Morgan asked you to the Ball…is it true?"

"Yes," Peyton said before turning her attention back to her shoes.

"Peyton! How could you not tell me?" Brooke said excitedly.

"There's nothing to tell. I turned him down,"

"You what?"

Peyton shrugged, "I didn't want to go with him,"

"Oh," Brooke nodded and knew who Peyton wanted to go with. "Hey, you know…instead of waiting for him to ask, maybe you could ask him first?"

For the first time, Brooke actually had a good idea. Peyton smiled and nodded. Suddenly Rachel loudly charged through the doors and into the room. Everyone turned to look at the girl who had a huge smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy," Bevin commented in her usual happy tone.

"If by someone you mean, moi," Rachel said, "Then yes. I am _very_ happy,"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Spill it Gatina," Bevin curiously wanted to know.

"Well, if you must know. I was just asked to the Raven's Ball by…" she looked directly at Peyton.

**Flashback**

_From his truck he watched her disappear into the school. He gathered his bag and clipboard and quickly crossed the school's parking lot towards her car. His confidence was high and he was sure everything was going to go according to plan. _

_He took one last look towards the doors, in case she decided to come back out. She was nowhere to be seen. Satisfied that he was alone he opened up his clipboard and took out the white card that was in the shape of a teddy bear. A smile broke through his lips as he slipped his message under the windshield of the classic black car with the white convertible top and red leather interior. _

"_Hey, Luke,"_

_Lucas quickly spun around, hiding the card from her view, "Oh hey, Rachel," _

"_Big game tonight,"_

"_Yeah, if we win, we're guaranteed a spot in the playoffs and it'll make the Raven's Ball that much more fun," _

"_Speaking of the Raven's Ball, are you going with anyone by any chance?"_

"_Not yet, but I'm working on it,"_

"_Oh," Rachel winced, "You don't mean Peyton, do you?"_

_His eyes suspiciously narrowed. "Yeah, why?"_

"_I'm sorry Luke. But I heard today that Steve asked Peyton to go with her,"_

"_Where did you hear that?"_

"_From Steve,"_

_Lucas bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He had everything planned that night to reveal himself as her secret Valentine's admirer and ask her to the Ball after the game. _

"_I'm so sorry,"_

"_It's not your fault,"_

"_Well if you're still up for the Ball, how about you go with me?"_

_Lucas shook his head. _

"_I promise I'll make it worth your while. Come on, we'll go as friends and maybe Peyton will get a little jealous when she sees you with me. Maybe she'll finally realize what she's been missing out on,"_

_Lucas shrugged. "Ok, fine," he said half-heartedly. _

_As Rachel happily walked away, Lucas turned around and snatched the teddy bear shaped card from the windshield. With one hand, he crumpled the card and shoved it into his pocket. _

**End Flashback**

The room fell silent. Eyes shifted over to Peyton, waiting for her reaction. Some anticipated a cat fight to break out between Rachel and Peyton while the rest of the girls waited for Peyton to break down into tears and run straight out of the room. But Peyton wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction. Like always, she kept her emotions bottled up inside her.

Brooke, on the other hand, wasn't one who kept her emotions in check. She was about the charge at the smug redhead when Peyton held her back. Peyton caught Brooke's eye and telepathically begged her not to make a scene. Reluctantly, Brooke listened to her friend and didn't act on her hate. Instead, she turned around and glared at her squad.

"What's everyone looking at?" Brooke yelled, "It's game time. Get out on the court NOW!"

**A/N:**Alright, so before you pelt me with tomatoes or whatever you have sitting by your computer desk, just remember that I am a LP shipper :) The next few chapters are ready to go and I'm not planning any more trips to California any time soon…so you won't have to wait another week for the next update. Cheers!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

She was waiting anxiously for her date to arrive. She couldn't believe how easy it was to get Lucas to take her to the Ball. They were definitely going to turn heads tonight and that was all she wanted. It was really the popularity that she was after and getting it was one of the hot Scott brothers was just a bonus. Rachel, in her bedroom, stood by the window and waited for the black stretch limo to pull up.

A few streets over, there was a girl who wasn't so anxious for her dates to arrive. Peyton looked on the clock on the wall. They were fifteen minutes late in picking her up. She was supposed go to the Ball with Jake, Haley, Nathan and Brooke in the limo they had rented. Although she insisted on driving herself and letting her coupled friends enjoy their night with their dates, her friends just wouldn't hear of it. Peyton was out numbered four to one and lost miserably.

Finally, she thought when she heard the doorbell ring. Her high heels tapped the hardwood floors as she made her way to the front door. Peyton opened the door and looked at the man in front of her. It was the limo driver, dressed complete in a long black coat and hat. He spoke with a friendly English accent.

"Good evening, Miss," he tipped his hat politely, "I am James and I will be your driver for tonight,"

Peyton smiled. She stepped out the door and locked the door behind her. When James offered his arm, Peyton hesitantly looped her arm through his. She wasn't exactly used to being escorted to stretch limo.

"My apologies for being late, but there was a slight change in plans," James informed her as they walked towards the limo.

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Davis and Miss James insisted being dropped off to the Ball first,"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Great," she muttered, "Guess the fifth wheel will be rollin' solo tonight,"

"Oh, I don't think that will be the case tonight,"

"What do you mean?"

James opened the door and gestured Peyton to get in. "Sorry, Miss, I am just your chauffer for the night, but I have just been instructed to give you this,"

Peyton looked at the white envelope that James held in his hand before taking it. Curiously, she opened it and pulled out the rectangular note.

_P. Sawyer, _

_We know you weren't looking forward to partying tonight with us so I sent James over to drive you wherever you heart desires. So take advantage and ride in style. Have fun._

_Love,_

_Brooke and Haley. _

She folded the paper back up and looked up at James. "Well James, looks like we both get to go home early,"

Before Peyton could head back inside her house, James shook his head and handed Peyton another note.

_P.S. Before you decide to send James home, at least take a ride around the block. _

Peyton rolled her eyes and gave up. "Alright, once around the block. And James?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Please, call me Peyton,"

James smiled with a tip of the hat and helped Peyton into the limo.

She had never been inside a limo before and Peyton had to admit that she was a bit excited to be inside one. The ride so far was going smooth. She grinned to herself when she spotted the button to open the sunroof. Her finger was oddly drawn too it.

"Miss Peyton?" James's voice said.

Peyton jumped in her seat and pulled her hand back as if she had been caught doing something wrong. She looked around the spacious limo for the voice.

"Miss Peyton?" he said again through the intercom,

"Ye, yes?" she said nervously.

"If you look across from you, there is a small box for you,"

Peyton relaxed in relief. She wasn't in trouble. Her eyes then focused ahead at the seats in front of her. In the middle sat a medium sized white box. Carefully, she made her way to the other side of the moving car and sat down beside the box. Attached to the box with a red ribbon was a teddy bear shaped card. Peyton couldn't help but laugh and remembered her roses from Valentines. She loved Brooke and Haley for doing this but was beginning to think they were having too much fun.

_Once around the block is not long enough, _

_Just open the box and don't leave in a huff;_

_You make that dress beautiful and everyone should see_

_So follow the clue and it will lead you to me._

_Your secret admirer_

It was a corsage. Peyton shrugged and put the delicate flower around her wrist. She sat back and read the card again. Was there a clue in there? If there was, she couldn't figure it out.

"Miss Peyton?"

"Yes, James?"

"Have you read the card and opened the box?"

"Yes,"

"Very good,"

A few seconds later, Peyton heard a humming noise. It sounded like a window rolling down. Peyton looked at the passenger windows in the back. They were still up. She became confused.

"Ahem,"

Peyton whipped around and saw James smiling at her through the review mirror. She laughed to herself when she realized that he had rolled down the tinted window that separated the driver from his passengers. Through the small opening, he passed her another package before closing the window again.

Peyton read the attached teddy bear card first:

_I carry your heart with me._

_Twenty-three_

She recognized the first line from a card she received on Valentines day but she didn't know what the twenty-three meant. Peyton quickly tore through the package in hopes of finding the next clue. Wrapped in tissue paper was an old book; _Selected Poems_ _by e.e. Cummings_. Peyton glanced back at the card and flipped to page 23. The page was dog-eared.

_I carry your heart with me (I carry it in_

_my heart) I am never without it (anywhere_

_I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want_

_no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant _

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)_

Peyton smiled when she read the poem. She read the poem again and began to wonder. She knew Brooke never reads poetry. She probably didn't even know who e.e. Cummings was. There was a small possibility that Haley did read e.e. Cummings but would she own an old tattered copy of some of Cummings works? There was only one person Peyton knew who collected old books and dog-eared his favorites. For the first time she began to doubt that Haley and Brooke were behind everything.

The more she thought about it, the more she became confused. If in fact it was Lucas, then why didn't he say anything back in the gym when she showed him the cards? Why would he ask Rachel to the Ball? Nothing made sense. What kind of game was he playing? Whatever it was, Peyton was game.

She knocked on the driver's window, "James?" she called out.

"Yes, Miss Peyton?" James spoke through the intercom.

"Would you mind making a stop before taking me home?"

"Not all. Where to?"

**A/N: **This chapter ended up being a rewrite...the original story arc didn't really flow together with the rest of the story and would have dragged on the LP separation even longer. I'll probably end up posting it as another story after this one is done. Speaking of finishing up this fic, I'm looking to end this story soon because it hasn't been really easy to write but don't worry, I will finish it! Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

She bit on her bottom lip. It was a nervous habit. Her steps up the porch stairs were slow and cautious, much like her hunch. Peyton wasn't given many clues from her secret admirer – only a tattered book by e.e. Cummings and a beautiful poem. Her secret admirer had to be Lucas and if it wasn't, she was about to make a fool out of herself.

After taking one last breath, Peyton knocked on the door. She waited a few moments before she heard the door unlock and swing open.

"Peyton! Oh, you look so beautiful," Karen said with a smile.

"Thanks, Karen," Peyton leaned in a greeted her with a hug. "Um, is Lucas home by any chance?"

"I'm sorry, Peyton. But Lucas isn't here,"

The teenager's heart sank. "Oh,"

"But," Karen continued with a sly smile creeping on her thin lips, "he did ask me to give you this,"

Karen handed Peyton a long stemmed rose with a teddy bear shaped card attached to it.

* * *

The Raven's Ball was in full swing. The dance floor was packed with juniors and seniors dancing and having a great time. Off to the side, Brooke and Haley were talking quietly when their boyfriends walked up to them.

"K, girls, fess up," Jake said.

"Yeah, tell us again why we didn't pick up Peyton," added Nathan.

Brooke flashed her infamous smile and Nathan picked up on it. "K, why does that smile tell me that the two of yous are up to something?"

"Us?" Haley questioned innocently, "Up to something? We're not up to something, are we Brooke?"

"Nope. Not at all," Brooke agreed.

Nathan and Jake knew something was definitely up and Nathan knew how to get it out of his girlfriend.

"Alright fine. We'll be back then," Nathan said as he and Jake turned around to leave.

Brooke took the bait, "Wait, where you going?"

"To pick up Peyton," Nathan explained.

"No, you can't!" Brooke exclaimed.

"And why's that?" Jake smirked.

"Because she's not alone,"

"Brooke!" Haley nudged Brooke to be quiet.

Nathan and Jake exchanged puzzled glances. "Who is she with?"

Haley sighed, "With Lucas,"

"With Lucas?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded. "Last night I told him that Peyton was going to ask him to the Ball but he told me that Rachel said that Peyton was going with Steve,"

"Which was a complete LIE," Brooke piped in, "see I told you that lying two face Rachel wasn't any good,"

"Right," Haley calmly agreed, "So anyways, Lucas asked me for some help,"

"And I came up with the brilliant plan not to bring Peyton to the Ball!" Brooke smiled.

"Yes, so _Lucas_ could bring her," Haley clarified.

"It's about time those two worked things out," Jake said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "But wait, what about Rachel?"

Everyone looked over at Brooke who was smiling rather devilishly.

* * *

The long black limo finally pulled up to the house. She smiled excitedly. They were late to the Ball, but it was better late then never, right? The couple of the night were always fashionably late.

She counted to five before she opened the door.

"Whoa, girl! You are lookin fiiiine!" he said.

Rachel stared at him in horror, "Tim! Wh…what are you doing here?"

Tim Smith looked at her oddly, "I'm here to take you to the Ball,"

"But Lucas is supposed to be here,"

Tim bared his childish grin, "Well, never fear – the Tim man is here to…"

"TIM! Where is Lucas?" her frustration and impatience was sky-rocketing.

He shrugged his shoulders, "With Peyton?"

"Argh!" Rachel screamed before slamming the door in Tim's face.

Tim stood outside the door for a second. This wasn't how Brooke said it was going to go. But this was Tim and Tim Smith was never down. He shrugged it off and hopped down the steps as if nothing had happened.

"More champagne for me," he said to himself as he made his way back to the limo where two bottles of iced champagne that Brooke promised him was waiting.

* * *

She had followed each clue all night long with James driving her from place to place. The last clue led her back to her bedroom. She flicked on the lights and looked around her room. There wasn't anything in the room indicating that Lucas had been there. There were no roses or notes. Peyton looked quickly around the room again. Then she spotted it. Wrapped with a simple red bow was a vinyl record sitting on her computer desk. It was Fleetwood Mac's _Rumors_ album. She knew the album well, but didn't have it in her collection yet.

"Knock, knock,"

Peyton spun at the sound of his voice and nearly dropped the record. It was Lucas, standing at the doorway, dressed complete in his suit and tie. Neither one of them said a word. The mere sight of each other dressed up for the Ball caused them to lose their breath. She had little make up on, but had very little flaws to cover up.

The silence between them was also filled with nervousness and awkwardness. There was so much they had to clear up between them but neither knew where or how to start. Lucas decided to break the ice first.

"You know, I heard this rumor that you were going to ask me to the Ball,"

She picked up on his vibe that he wanted to keep things light so she put her hurt feelings aside and followed his lead. "Yeah well I heard this rumor that you had already asked Rachel out,"

Lucas shoved his clammy hands into his pockets. "Technically she asked me, but I only agreed because I believed the first rumor,"

Peyton shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. She couldn't believe how one little lie could make such a mess of things.

"Did you happen to hear the rumor that I had this huge plan to ask you first?" he asked. "I had flowers, some mysterious notes here and there…"

Peyton bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She shook her head no. Lucas started making his way from the doorway to where she was standing across the room. "There's been a lot of he said she said,"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess there's a lot of things we need to talk about,"

"Maybe something we should have done in the first place?"

"Yeah, I guess we should have," Lucas reached for her hand and held it, "but since we didn't…how about we start over by putting an end to all these rumors?"

She thought for a moment, "On one condition,"

"Anything,"

"Will you skip the Raven's Ball with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask. But you know it will start a rumor of its own if we don't show up," he smirked.

Peyton shrugged, "As long as you and I know the truth, who cares?"

Lucas agreed, "Well let's get out of these clothes and go somewhere to talk,"

"Wait,"

He looked back at her shy smile. Peyton walked towards her record player and put on the album he had given her. Even though they weren't going to the Ball, she still wanted a dance with him. She carefully put the needle onto the spinning black vinyl. The speakers crackled softly before the sounds of a piano began to play the notes of _Songbird_.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

When she turned around, she saw Lucas with his hand extended out to her. He didn't have to ask her, but it was obvious what she wanted. Peyton put her hand in his and he took her into his arms. Together they swayed along with the music. He held her close to him and just knew how much she loved him.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I appologize for the delay in getting this chapter up, but I'm completely stuck with this fic. On the plus side I have started writing a few other stories, but on the down side, I probably won't post them until they are complete or near completion...I figure that way you guys won't have to wait so long between chapters. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Although the Raven's Balls was long over, the night was far from over. For some, it was just beginning. The party moved from the nicely decorated banquet hall to Nathan's beach house. The teens from Tree Hill High were scattered throughout the main floor of the house. Loud upbeat music blared from the stereos as at least one keg was found in each room, keeping everyone well quenched and well buzzed.

"Awesome party, Nate," a boy, holding two cups of beers, said as he walked passed Nathan.

"Yeah, thanks, man," Nathan replied.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Beats me. I don't think I know half the people here,"

"But," Brooke smiled as she looked across the room, "we do know her and I want to hear all the juicy details! Come on!"

The brunette grabbed her boyfriend's hand and made their way across the room towards Peyton, who was helping herself to a drink. She seemed to be alone but the smile on her face told them that she wasn't.

* * *

Lucas walked from room to room, trying to find her. He had searched each room twice and still couldn't find her. Lucas sighed in frustration and looked out the sliding glass doors. There out on the wooden walk way was a girl, leaning against the rail as she looked out over the open waters. 

"Hey," he said, leaning against the rail beside her.

"Oh well, hey," Haley replied, "Look who finally decided to show up! Where's Peyton? I thought the two of you would be attached to the hip by now,"

"Haha, funny. Peyton's getting some drinks and I thought I'd catch up with my best friend,"

"So you and Peyton are good?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah. We talked, a lot, and worked things out,"

"So what are you guys doing here? Just coming up for air?" Haley wiggled her brows up and down.

"I thought you didn't want to know those details…but if you must know,"

"Ew, no," Haley covered her ears, "I've walked in on the two of you before, I don't need to visualize it again,"

Lucas laughed and waited for Haley to uncover her ears. "So where's Jake?"

"He had to go…Jenny," she explained simply.

Her best friend nodded, understanding.

"So how's it going with Jake, anyways?"

"With Jake it's great…"

"But…"

"But, I don't know," Haley looked up at him, "K, this is going to sound really selfish and please don't hate me for it,"

"Hales…how can I hate you? I mean, come one, look at all the mistakes I've made and you still love me,"

"Think again…" she joked.

Lucas pretended to be offended, "Fine then. I won't listen to you,"

"Shut up and listen…" she laughed before getting serious, "Raising a daughter is a huge responsibility isn't it? I mean we're 17…still trying to figure out life and here's Jake, raising a one year old baby,"

"He's a good father,"

"Yeah he is,"

"I'm sorry, but don't see where this is going, Hales,"

"It's just that…I don't know if I'm ready for that. Jake's a great guy and I really care about him, but I'm too young to do what he does everyday. Hell, I just learned how to put a diaper on this summer…"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Haley…Jake just wants to get to know you. He's not asking you to be Jenny's mom. Has he ever asked you to get more baby formula when he's out or to take Jenny to the doctors?"

"Well, no. but…"

"Jake's a dad. It's his job to take care of her. Not yours. He knows that. And he's also a teenage guy who just wants to do some teenage stuff too,"

"I'm a selfish idiot, aren't I?"

"No, you're not,"

"Yeah, I am," she said softly.

A look of concern fell upon his face. He could tell be looking at her that there was something else troubling her, "Hales, where is this coming from?"

She looked up at her friend, "I got into Stanford,"

"Hales! That's awesome," Lucas engulfed her into a big hug. Ever since he had known her, she had always dreamed of going to Stanford and now she was going. Lucas let go of her and looked at her. She didn't look too happy. "You don't look very excited?"

"I am. I really am," she said, not very convincingly.

"Then why am I the only one smiling here?"

Haley leaned back against the rail.

"Wait, you're not thinking of staying are you? Haley, come on. This is Stanford,"

"What about Jake? I can't just leave him…and don't tell me that I have to go to Stanford because it's Stanford. I mean what if I was Peyton? What would you be standing there telling me to go?"

Lucas joined Haley against the rail. With all the drama going on between him and Peyton lately, he hadn't really had much of a chance to think about what would happen in four months time after they graduated. Lucas sighed.

"I'd still tell you to go," he admitted quietly, "and that I'd still be here when you get back. Hales, you've been dreaming of Stanford since we were kids and if that were Peyton, I wouldn't want her to give that up either…even if it means being apart for a few months here and there,"

The answer didn't really surprise Haley. Lucas was an unselfish guy and would do almost anything to keep the people he loved happy. Haley rested her head against Lucas's shoulder. He placed arm around her, offering her some support.

"But if I leave him to follow my dreams, I'm scared I'm going lose him like I did with Nathan,"

Lucas looked down at her. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't Jake and couldn't tell her what she wanted to here from him. Lucas couldn't guarantee Haley that things would be different. All Lucas could do was be there for his best friend, no matter what happened.

"Lucas, I think I'm in love with him," Haley looked up at him with those innocent eyes that were afraid of getting hurt, "I don't know if I can leave him,"

* * *

**A/N:** Just want to say thanks for reading and leaving the feedback. I keep trying to think of ways of how to end the story, but I just keep getting new ideas...I forgot that there's so much that happens senior year. Anyways, I've got some LP and Rachel drama and JH planned for the next chapter. Hope you keep reading! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Haley James was a girl who always had a plan and tonight was no different. She had everything she wanted to tell Jake mapped out in her mind. She was going to tell him that she got into Stanford and that she was in love with him.

"Haley?" Jake said through a yawn as tiredly rubbed the back of his head, "What are you doing here?"

"I um, just wanted to see you,"

Haley stepped into the dark house, letting Jake close the door behind her. He motioned for her to be quiet and pointed up the stairs to where his parents where sleeping. Quietly, he then led her to his bedroom where they could have complete privacy.

"I thought you were…" Haley rushed his lips with hers, not letting him finish his sentence. "…at the party," Jake finished when their lips parted.

"I um…I thought that we could…um have a party of our own," Haley tried to sound as seductive as possible, but it all came out in a nervous ramble.

Haley James was also a girl who would throw her plans out the window when she got scared.

Jake looked at her and had to question her strange behavior, "Are you drunk?"

"No," Haley sighed. She didn't have much experience at seducing boys and this moment proved it. "I just want to be with you Jake. Right now. Right here,"

"Really?" Jake grinned, "Well why didn't you just say so?"

He brought his lips down on to her surprised lips. It took a moment for her to respond and by the time she did, he was guiding her to his bed. Maybe she did know what she was doing after all.

* * *

Back at Nathan's party at the beach house, Lucas and Peyton had gotten separated for the second time that night. Alone, Lucas started to look for her again. Just as Lucas entered the lively living room, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. Interested, he turned around but quickly frowned when he saw that the arms belonged to Rachel.

"You know, most girls would be pissed off at being stood up. But I'm not most girls," Rachel whispered into his ear, "And I know just how you can make it up to me,"

Lucas removed her arms from him and stepped back.

"Luke you owe me…"

"No actually, I don't owe you anything,"

"Come on, just one…"

He was more than upset with Rachel for lying to him and wanted more than anything to give her what she had coming, but he didn't want to make a scene and decided that walking away would be the best, "I'm busy at the moment,"

"Lucas…" she said as she stepped in front of his path.

"I think he already said no,"

His shy smiled crept across his face when he heard her voice. He didn't even after to turn around to know that it was Peyton saving him.

Rachel put on a smile for the glaring Peyton.

"Hi, Peyton," she said sweetly.

"Whatever," Peyton rolled her eyes, "Come on, Luke," She pulled Lucas by the hand and led him far away from the conniving red head.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Haley nodded and met Jake's lips again. Her hands were shaking as she tried to untie his drawstring. A simple tug at the string was all that was needed, but for some reason, her hands just wouldn't co-operate. Jake could feel her trembling hands.

"Mmm…wait," Jake opened his eyes and looked at her, "You're shaking,"

"Just nerves…It's ok," Haley went in for another kiss but Jake sat up instead. He helped her up.

"Haley, when we do this, you shouldn't be so nervous,"

"What's wrong with being nervous? Isn't it normal?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But what? You don't want to?"

"No. Yes," he sighed. "Yes I want to, but I don't know. This just feels unexpected, you know. A little out of left field, you know?"

"Jake, we've been together for four and half months now. It's not really left field, is it?"

"It is when we've never talked about it,"

"Look, I…"

"You what?"

"I'm just tired of taking things slow. I want to take things…take us to the next level,"

He reached out and touched her cheek. There was something else. He could feel it. "I do too. But you have to tell me why,"

Haley shrugged, "I just want to,"

Jake sighed, "Well, we'll still have to wait anyways. I um…I don't have any condoms,"

"Oh,"

He laid down and pulled her down beside him. He wasn't disappointed that they didn't have sex. He was just disappointed that she was keeping something from him. Regardless of that feeling, he still cared for her. Jake wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

* * *

"Ok, are you mad at me or at Rachel?" Lucas asked as he followed Peyton into her bedroom. "Cause you haven't said a word since we left,"

Peyton looked at him a sighed. She walked over to him and collapsed into his arms. She could feel his body relax as he embraced her. "I missed this. Just being here, alone, with you,"

"I missed you too. But Peyton, you're not going to change the subject,"

"No, I'm not mad," she pecked his lips with a kiss, "I could careless about Rachel and I'm not going to spend any time on her. She's not worth it and I think we've wasted enough time, don't you think?"

Lucas nodded in agreement.

"All that matters is that I have you,"

"And I have you," Lucas replied.

As she looked into his eyes, her heart sped up. A warmth, growing in her chest and spreading throughout her body. Her lips slowly drew closer to his. She could feel the heat from his mouth on hers. She could barely breathe. The urge inside her was beginning to build and Peyton couldn't hold it in any longer. Peyton closed the centimeter gap that was separating them and kissed him passionately.

He could feel her hunger for him in her kiss. Lucas returned the same hunger. It had been too long since he last kissed her like this. He felt like he was floating on air as she blindly led him to her bed. His strong arms eased her onto the bed as his body climbed over hers. Their lips never broke.

His boyish hands roamed her body, stopping only to massage certain areas that made her moan. Her hands made their way to his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one until the last one was unfastened. He lifted his torso up, just enough for Peyton to slide her hands under his undershirt where she usually let her hands wander but he was more than surprised to feel them roaming some place else. Her hands quickly unbuckled his belt and started to play with button of his pants. Lucas broke away breathless.

"Peyton," he looked down at her, with confusion written on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought…"

"We agreed that we'd wait till the time was right…and the time is right now,"

"Are you sure?"

Without any hesitation Peyton nodded and guided his hand to her heart, "Feel that?"

"Yeah, it's racing,"

"It does that every time you're close or when I think about you. It's never done that with anyone else. And this feels right. Lucas, I love you,"

He was surprised. He had always wanted to be the one to say it first, but at that exact moment, it didn't matter except that she loved him. "I love you, too, Peyton,"

They smiled and took in the moment, but her smile was the first to fade.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing,"

"Peyt…"

She closed her eyes, hoping to hide her embarrassment, "I'm scared too,"

"It's ok. You're not ready, then,"

"No, I am. It's not the sex I'm scared of…it's what's going to happen afterwards," Peyton nervously fidgeted with her fingers, "I don't exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to relationships after sex. And I'm scared that it'll change us too and I don't want it to change. I don't want to lose you again, Luke,"

With one hand, Lucas covered her playing hands. There wasn't any reason for her to worry and he wanted her to know that. "No matter what happens, Peyton, whether we do this now or later, I'm not going to leave you. I know what it's like not to have you in my life and I'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. I promise,"

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise,"

"You do know that a promise is forever?"

Lucas laughed and nodded, "Than I guess it means that you'll just have to put up with me, forever,"

"I think I can handle that," Peyton smiled and took Lucas by his shirt. She pulled him down to her, continuing where they left off.

* * *

**A/N:** I scrapped the Rachel drama and went with LP fluff instead. I think I'm gonna do the college talk for all couples in the next couple of chapters and then after that a chapter or two of the gang doing fun senior year stuff like the bball championship, spring break, prom and then finally graduation which will wrap the story up. 


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** I apologize profusely for neglecting this story…but I couldn't come up with anything for a long while. I'm still working out the rest of story. I just wanted to put something up to let anyone still reading this know that I do plan on finishing this story – I always finish things I start, it just may take a while. Sorry.

So in case you've forgotten what's happened thus far in the story, here's a quick recap.

**Recap:**

On the night of the Raven's Ball, Lucas and Peyton overcame Rachel's antics and got back together. They ended up leaving Nathan's after party early so Peyton could make a confession and Lucas could make a promise:

"_No, I am. It's not the sex I'm scared of…it's what's going to happen afterwards," Peyton nervously fidgeted with her fingers, "I don't exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to relationships after sex. And I'm scared that it'll change us too and I don't want it to change. I don't want to lose you again, Luke,"_

_With one hand, Lucas covered her playing hands. There wasn't any reason for her to worry and he wanted her to know that. "No matter what happens, Peyton, whether we do this now or later, I'm not going to leave you. I know what it's like not to have you in my life and I'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. I promise,"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes. I promise,"_

"_You do know that a promise is forever?"_

_Lucas laughed and nodded, "Than I guess it means that you'll just have to put up with me, forever,"_

"_I think I can handle that," Peyton smiled and took Lucas by his shirt. She pulled him down to her, continuing where they left off._

Meanwhile, Jake skipped the party because of fatherly responsibilities. Taking advice form her best friend, Haley went over to Jake's with the intention of telling him that she got into Stanford but is scared for losing him. However when she arrived at Jake's door:

"_I'm just tired of taking things slow. I want to take things…take us to the next level,"_

_He reached out and touched her cheek. There was something else. He could feel it. "I do too. But you have to tell me why,"_

_Haley shrugged, "I just want to,"_

_Jake sighed, "Well, we'll still have to wait anyways. I um…I don't have any condoms."_

And for our other couple, Nathan and Brooke are just blissfully happy, experiencing being in love for the first time.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Brooke watched her best friend walk into the café holding the hand of her boyfriend's with intense interest. Lucas whispered something into Peyton's ear. Peyton smiled then whispered back to him. A second later, they shared a laugh and a quick kiss. Brooke smiled at the two and waved them over.

Before either of the two blondes could wish their friend a good morning, Brooke wasted no time on the pleasantries and cut right to the chase.

"Well, I guess I wasn't the only who had sex last night."

Their bliss had turned into shock. Both Lucas and Peyton stared at her like deer caught in headlights on a dark road. With blushing cheeks, Lucas looked worriedly around, in hopes that his mother was not within earshot. Luckily, Karen wasn't to be seen in the busy café.

"Umm…bacon and eggs, scrambled, coming right up." He kissed Peyton on the cheek and excused himself as fast as he could, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Brooke!" Peyton finally exclaimed with a backhand slap to Brooke's arm.

"What? I was only stating the obvious."

"Oh really, now?" Peyton sat down.

"As a matter of fact, yes. The two of you haven't stopped smiling and whispering sweet nothings ever since you walked in. It was like no one else in this place existed in your little after-sex world."

"Well at least someone has an after-sex world." Said another female voice.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged surprised glances before watching Haley plop herself down on an empty chair at the table.

"Um, morning, Hales?" Peyton greeted questioningly.

Brooke, on the other hand, leaned in with interest, "Oooh, juicy gossip for breakfast. Spill. Now! So why didn't you and Jake have sex?"

For some reason Brooke's forwardness still surprised Peyton, "Brooke! A little more subtleness and a little less volume. Not everyone here needs to know about our sex lives."

"Fine," Brooke lowered her voice a bit, "But we can't help Haley if we don't know what happened last night, can we?" Brooke explained before turning her attention back to Haley. "So…what happened?"

* * *

_Dressed only in a pair of jeans and an undershirt, Jake left the bedroom and headed back to his room. As he entered his bedroom, he roughly dried his hair with his towel. He smiled when he saw that Haley was awake. She was sitting on his bed with her back to him._

"_Hey, you're up." he said. _

_Haley didn't move nor respond to his presence. _

"_The shower's free if you want to take one," he tossed the wet towel on the bed and crawled on the bed over to her. Jake kissed her on the cheek. She still didn't move. "Are you still mad about last night?"_

_Haley turned and faced him. Her eyes were wet with tears. She shoved a small box against his chest, "I thought you said you didn't have condoms,"_

_Jake looked at the box of condoms that he kept in his nightstand. He didn't know what to say. _

"_If you didn't want to sleep with me, you could have just told me. Why did you have to lie to me?"_

"_Haley, come on. That's not it,"_

_Haley stood up and grabbed her jacket. _

"_What? You're just gonna go?"_

"_Yes,"_

_Jake leaped off the bed and took her by the hand, "Don't go, please. Just…let's talk about this,"_

_From across the hall, Jenny started to cry. Jake cursed under his breath. He knew he had to tend to his daughter. _

_Haley took her hand back. She closed her eyes and shook her head as reality sank in. "You have to take care of Jenny." _

"And then you just walked out?" Brooke gasped. "K, I know I'm no relationship expert, but even I know that you and Jake need to talk before you can have sex. I mean Jake isn't some Joe Schmoe off the street. He's a decent guy who respects you and knows that you want to wait for the right time, so obviously when you do a complete 180 and jump the guy, he's gonna get scared,"

Haley glared. Being known as respectable girl was one of the last things Haley wanted to hear at the moment. "Pre-sex talk? When have _**you**_ ever done that?"

"Hey, we're not talking about me. We're talking about you."

The curly blonde sighed before adding her two cents in, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Brooke's right."

Brooke squealed with delight and clapped her hands. It wasn't too often for Brooke to hear that she was right. "Um…excuse me, but could you repeat that?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, refusing to repeat it. "Hales, last night wasn't just about sex, was it?

"What do you mean?" Haley suspiciously eyed Peyton.

"I mean does last night have anything to do with Stanford by any chance?"

Brooke was befuddled, "Stanford?"

"Haley, all I'm saying is that Stanford is a good thing for you. And Jake knows that. He understands that in like four months time, our lives are going to completely change. Give him the chance to work this all out with you,"

Haley shook her head. Even though her friends meant well and were probably right, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. It frustrated it her, and already being in an emotional and irrational state, Haley let her thoughts out without even thinking.

"I can't believe Lucas told you. But then again, Lucas was never really good at keeping secrets unless they were his own. I mean, otherwise he would have told you that he got an early acceptance to UNC."

"Lucas got in to UNC?"

"Yep. And did you tell him you got into the Art Institute of Chicago?"

Peyton didn't answer and she didn't have to.

"Hmm, well I guess Jake and I aren't the only ones who need to talk," Haley made her point.

Brooke, who had been sitting quietly for the past ten seconds, finally found the opportunity to say what she was thinking, "Is anyone going to tell me who Stanford is?"

* * *

"So you going in, man, or are you gonna stare through the window all day?" Nathan asked as he walked up beside Jake.

Jake shoved his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt as he stared at Haley inside the café.

"Haley's in there."

"Yeah, so is the rest of the gang. We agreed to meet up for breakfast, remember?"

Jake nodded but didn't move an inch.

"Wait, did something go on between you and Hales?"

"We had a fight this morning."

"This morning, huh?" Nathan nudged Jake, "You and Haley…"

"Slept together, yes. Had sex, no."

"Well, no wonder you fought," Nathan laughed but quickly stopped when Jake sent him a glare.

"Joke," Nathan quickly said, "So, uh…what's the problem?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I think she's hiding something and I don't know what to do."

"Be there for her."

"What?"

"Just be there for her, man. She's probably scared and until she tells you what's wrong, Haley needs to know that you'll be there no matter what. Don't push her away."

Jake looked at Nathan. He couldn't believe that it was Nathan who was standing next to him and wanted to help him with his problem with Haley. Nathan Scott, Haley's ex-husband, was probably the last person Jake would ever think of asking for help with his girlfriend. It should have felt strange and awkward, but it was the exact opposite because Nathan was also a friend and was speaking from experience.


End file.
